Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead
by Supermoi
Summary: A team was lost in the ruin of a old, deserted city. The team sent here to investigate will find much more than what they expected... And what was Jazz Hiding? WARNING! GORE AND MUCH HORROR! Pre-Movieverse. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED
1. Prologue: The Message

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **That story had popped in my mind sometimes during the night, and I just had to put it into words. It's kinda creepy and really scary, and funny at the same time, in my opinion! No slash, no pairing!

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M, to be o the safe side…

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_ Message_

"_*parasites*…Keep us running for a while…*parasites* wounded, and I don't know who or what those things… *parasites*Where tore apart by those beasts. I'm the last survivor of the team… *parasite*Trapped in a basement, don't known where exactly… *Parasites*Send you coordinates, but I don't think I will… *parasite, silence, then crashing and glass breaking noises* NO! KEEP BACK! HAAAAAA!"_

The mechs assembled in the control room where all but disturbed by that message. It was, to say the least, disturbing ands a little scary. Optimus Prime looked at the six mech assembled on the room, and the all seemed uncomfortable. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where sitting very lazily in their chair, arms folded and looking a little bored… Until that spooky message was heard, though. Jazz was standing right next to Optimus, looking uncharacteristically serious and stern, head tilted to the side as he was listening to the distress message they just goes through.

The three others where new recruits. Stormcloud was a large, black and silver mech, whit a continual hard, cold expression on his faceplates. His specialisation was the weapons and explosives, and he was one of Ironhide's students. And he was skilled has hell when it comes to battles and handling all types of weapons… Deadly and focussed, cold and detached, and, according to most of the new recruits, a real afthole. He didn't seems affected at all by the current situation.

On the other hand, Silverstreak little red and white Femme, petite in frame, but according to his tutor, ratchet, she had a hell of a temper. She made him particularly proud at times, and some were saying that she was becoming a feminine version of the Hatchet. And she had a deadly aim for a Medic, and was very fierce and merciless when it comes to battle. She was currently looking at the leader whit an uneasy look in her delicate faceplates.

The last was a thin but tall golden and bleu mech, whit longs, clawed hands and a pair of wings adorning his slender back that spoke out loud his Seeker nature. His name was Goldendeath, and that name fits him just perfectly. He was what humans could call a psychopath, literally, for he took pleasure in the act of killing and destruction, and that made one heck of a warrior, but a deathly and creepy one too. The fact that he was an ex-Decepticon must have something to do whit the fact that anyone liked him, and that many Autobots fears him. The spiky, sharp-edged features of his face and body tell enough about his origin has a former 'Con, and his red optics did the trick either. Nobody was able to look into his optics for longer than a couple astroseconds… His loyalty was to Prime and to him only, but no one knew why or how he had come to join the Autobots in the first time. He wouldn't tell, and neither was Optimus, so he remains a complete mystery to his comrades in arms. He was looking coldly in front of him, closed to anybody who would try to guess what he was thinking or feeling right now.

Prime broke the uneasy silence, his bleu and red large frame shifting lightly from one foot to the other. The red flame design on his shoulders and chest sems to move in the dim light of the room…

"That message was received four breems earlier. It was sent by the leader of a small scout team who were investigating the area south of our base's location, a three day tip from here in vehicle mode. When the distress signal reached us, that team was due to report for five breems already."

"Well, seem to me than they run into a 'con ambush and got killed…" Interrupted Sunstreaker at that point, earning him a glare from his brother, but Silverstreak chuckled a little.

Optimus only give the mech a warning stare before resuming his speech.

"It may seems to be the logical conclusion, yes, Sunstreaker, but we don't know for sure what happened to them. The mech you heard on the transmission was named Roadfinder, and he was an experienced scout and a highly skilled warrior. I doubt that a couple of Decepticons could have spooked him like that, but I'm not sure of anything. Something don't sounds quite right in all that mess and it's why you're here, all of you. Your mission will be to investigate at the last coordinates Road finder sent us and, if possible, retrieved any survivors you'll find."

"Sounds like a piece of energon cake to me." Muttered Stormcloud lowly. "Sounds too easy, I don't like it. It's never good when it sounds too easy, that's one thing Ironhide always told me."

"Are you sure it's not Red Alert who are training you, 'Cloud? You sounds just like 'ol paranoid Red!" Chuckled Sideswipe as he leaned over his brother frame to get a better view of the large mech. "Didn't know 'Hide was such a paranoid himself! That's a new!"

He was roughly shove back into his seat by his brother who shot a "Get lost, 'Sides!" before resuming looking at the attractive medic Femme seated in front of him. Said mech only chuckled more and then lean back in his seat whit an amused smirk in his faceplates. They were all interrupted by the voice of the smaller silver mech standing next to Optimus in front of the childish mechs.

"Enough! Tha's not a Laughin' matter, mechs! If there is .Cons in that 'ol city ruins, you won' be Laughin' in no time!" He glared at each and every mech – and the Femme – present in the room before turning to the Leader again, and said. "C'mon, Prime, They're listenin' now."

"Thanks Jazz. As I was about to say, the surrounding area were we lost contact whit that scouting team is situated in the ruins of an old city, ravaged by the Decepticons a couple of Vorns ago. Twenty or thirty, if I recall. That city was small and there was no survivor found after the attack. Plainly it was a slaughter, and no one, was spare, were they Femme or Sparkling."

"Why was it of interest for our mission to know that, Prime?" Cut the cold and somehow rough voice of Stormcloud. "that's old news, even if that's horrible and sad."

"I'm going there, Soldier, be patient." Replied Optimus whit a hint of annoyance in his normally calm voice. "Well, what I'm going to say no has nothing to do whit rationality and it may seems odd to you, even plainly stupid or ridicule, but It may come in more important than you all think in due time."

"So? What is it, Prime?" Asked Silverstreak whit a curious look in her optics.

"After the attack, the city was completely abandoned, and left to rust until all in there returned to dust, buildings and corpses alike. You see, no one ever bothered to give a formal interment to all of those who where slaughtered there and they were leave to decoy here, according to the story I heard. That's when the story become a little… well, the best word to describe it his creepy, I think, or scary. Whatever it is, after a couple of vorn, stranges stories started to come from mech who swear to had come to the abandoned city."

"heheh, I love ghost stories… That's beginning to be interesting, Prime!" Interrupted Sideswipe yet again and his brother elbowed him sharply.

"Shut up, afthead!"

"Hum, well, the fact are than many mechs disappeared in the ruins of that old city over the vorns and the stories speaks of restless souls who were condemned to walk the streets of the very place where they were slaughtered for all eternity by Primus himself, until they sought revenge for their death. It's why I was reluctant to let the team goes in the first place, and why I have my doubts about what happened to them in those ruins. You must be carefull when yoy reach your destination, mechs. The place is dangerous. Even if the stories aren't true, that place is littered whit deathtraps at any steps.

At that, Stormcloud burst out laughing, quickly followed by the twins. Obviously they didn't believe a single word of that story of "restless souls". After regaining a little composure, the young warrior said, in a disbelieving and clearly surprised tone.

"C'mon, you don' really believe all those dumb stories of ghosts and all that slag, don'cha? That's just crap made to scare little sparklings, that's all. They'd been trapped by some restless DECEPTICONS, not a bunch 'o ghosts!"

"maybe, maybe not. That's for you to discover. Jazz?" Said Optimus in a neutral voice, before turning to his second.

"Sir?"

"Be ready to depart in ten breems. That is all, mechs!"

"It will be done, Optimus, Sir." Replied the spy in a cheerfull yet serious voice.

-TBC-

R&R, please!


	2. Welcome to the Pit

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **What? Another update, already?!? Like I said, that story just has to be written, it bothers me since last night. I think you can see this has a personal vision of one of the worst classics of Horror, "The Night of the Living Dead", scrambled whit a many other stuff from others horro movies, all that coated in Transformer sauce! *wink* Soon, the horror true shall begins… *evil laugher*

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M, to be o the safe side…

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_Welcome to the Pit_

Preparation took only six breems in the end, end not long after, leaded by a uncharacteristically untalkative and dark Jazz, the search and rescue team leaved the Autobot base, heading south, to the ruins of the destroyed city of Seltronia. The journey was made in almost complete and uncomfortable silence; the mood jazz was on not helping it alt all.

Soon, in fact, it started to worry the troublesome twins and they drove closer to the team leader, and took place each sides of him.

"hey, Jazzy-boy, what's wrong whit ya? You're so quiet, we were wonderin' if the cyber cat has eaten your tongue or somethin'." Started the red twin whit a cheerful tone and a chuckle.

"Ya, what's eatin' ya, mech?" Added the yellow twin from the other side, and his tone told that, if eh were in robot form, he would be smirking.

From behind, Stormcloud and Silverstreak were watching the exchange, They wouldn't has admit it – particularly the gruff and always rough weapon specialist's apprentice – but they, too, were worried about the silver mech. It wasn't in the Second-in-command nature to be dark and serious, let alone quiet. But, as they didn't knew the mech that well, they'd better let the twins deal whit him. They started a conversation on their own, though.

"Tell me, Streaky, is it me or is our leader's a little uptight and jumpy, right know?"

"Seems like that to me…" Replied the little red and silver Femme, quietly, thoughtfully watching the conversation taking place between the disaster duo and the spy. "But I ain't gonna ask 'im what's going on. I let it tom those two fraggers, 'Cloud." She stayed silent for a while, and then asked, a little nervous, maybe afraid too. "Hey, 'Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Whaddya think 'bout what Prime told us? Ya know… 'Bout those disappearance and those creepy stories 'round Selonia City?"

The little femme shifted uncomfortably, as if shy for asking that question. The black and silver mech came closer to her, almost rubbing his bumper to her, and said in a reassuring, warm voice, uncharacteristic for him.

"Don'cha worry 'bout that, Streaky, their just stories to make little Sparklings afraid is all. There is nothin' like "restless souls" or ghosts, or others scrap like that. The only thing we must worry 'bout are the 'cons we'll stumble upon on tha' 'ol city, doll."

"You… You sure? Prime sounded very serious, you know…" the little said in a little voice, leaning in the bigger mech touch, even if it was hard in vehicle mode. "What if it's a little bi 'o truth in those stories?..."

"Hey, calm down, would you, Streaky? No fraggin' ghosts gonna kill ya 'til I have somethin' to say 'bout that, got it?" Replied the mech in a serious tone, lightly shoving the little Femme again gently, to make sure she was alright.

"'Kay, thanks 'Cloud. Love ya…" Answered the Femme more cheerfully, leaning again in the light caress.

"Love ya too, Streaky. I'll be there for ya. Always…"

**oOo**

A little way ahead from the two lovebots, the twins were still bugging Jazz to coax him to tell them what was eating on him since they had received the distress signal from the scouting mission sent to that old abandoned city.

What they didn't know was that the silver mech had had family in that city before the war. An Uncle, his bondmate and their two sparklings, and they were there when the 'Cons attacked all those vorns ago. They couldn't had survived the slaughter, and he was a little taken down at the idea to go back there and see the remains of the City his father brother had lived – and certainly died – on. And… He had another reason. A secret he had never told anyone, not even Prime, about. He was not only sad and pissed of, but also scared to death by that mission. If Prime had knew that part, he would never had let the silver mecjh go, nor anybody, and most certainly would have sealed and obliterated the cursed City of Seldonia…

Coming back to Seldonia would mean his death. He was certain of that. His darker secret would be his demise…

At last, pissed of by the twins' ministration, the Autobot SIC scolded them and told them to get lost. But, hey, they weren't going to be told off that easily. They did let him off for a while, though, for they didn't wanted to be punished for harassing a superior officer, but they were going to ask again as soon as possible.

Over everybody head, in his tetra jet mode, Goldendeath was watching everything and everybody whit a cold, calculating stare. The silent, scary mech was for from "detached", as everybody seems to think about him. No, he was only the type to keep for himself and give the other the cold façade. The way he had joined the Autobots was… uncharacteristic, to say the least. What a psychopath, a killer like him would gain by joining the Autobots, anyway, could you asked? Yeah, that's a good question, and the answer is quite simple. He couldn't stay whit the Decepticons because they branded him a traitor, and he certainly couldn't go neutral because he was far too dangerous to be let loose in the crowd. SO… Optimus Prime made a deal whit him, in exchange for his loyalty to the Autobots. He would let him kill any .cons he wanted, the way he wanted, and when the time comes, let him execute his revvanche in those who framed him up, and in exange for that, the Seeker will be loyal to Optimus Prime, and by extension, the Autobots. It was fair enough, so Goldendeath stayed.

But now, he had the feeling that his killer, psychopathic nature, would come in handy. Very handy… And very soon too. He could say that Jazz was hiding something important, something that could mean life or deat for the team. He was determined to uncover the secret and the sooner the better…

**oOo**

That night, as everybody else was in recharge; Goldendeath got up and came silently to the point where the silver spy was standing guard. They weren't exactly in Decepticon territory, but better safe than sorry, as they say, and guard tour had been set up for the night being. He sneak up to the silver mech and put firm, rough hands on the other shoulders. As quickly and silently as possible, he dragged the smaller mech away from the light and behind a pile of rubble, and then trapped him between his body and the chunk of wall behind his back.

Jazz was taken by surprise. He didn't had time to react, or grabbed a weapon, when he was caught from behind and roughly shoved to a pile of rubble, behind a chunk of broken wall, and pinned hard by a large and rough frame. He was squirming and trashing violently, but a hand pressing on his mouth plates prevent him to made any noise, and he froze has he saw reds optics above him, cold and merciless. He was about to throw the fight of his life when the mech lean down a little and he saw his face.

"Keep quiet. I just want to talk to you, Jazz." He leaned even closer, invading Jazz's personal space even more, and narrowed his optics threateningly has he added. "But if you let only the slightest bit of sound higher than a whisper, I will cut your vocaliser out. You know I'm capable of doing it…"

Jazz froze, and then nodded slowly. The Seeker removed slowly his hand, ready to place it back on if the smaller mech made the tiniest of noise too high. But Jazz knew better, and he didn't do anything stupid. He knew about that mech and his past, and the reason why Prime kept him online was over him. He was a true killer, a cold-sparked psychopath, the purest impersonation of evil itself in the eyes of the cheerful mech. He had seen him gut a mech when laughing maniacally in sickening joy in the act of killing. It sickens him to the core…

"That's a good bot…" Snickered the mech coldly, and then added. "You're hiding something important, and I want to know what, Jazzy-boy. I have the feeling that it's of vital importance for our survival in the old City of Selonia. So… Wanna talk, or do I have to… convince you?"

The way he said those last words send shiver ran down the silver mech spine component. He didn't want to spill his darkest secret to that sonavaglitched-processor, but he had to say something to make him lay off… Until they reached Selonia, that is.

"Alright, alright! Get off, ya slagger!"

The mech eyed him suspiciously for a while before letting go, and taking two steps backward.

"Ya see I had family on Selonia before tha' war… An uncle 'an his family. A bondmate an' two sparklings. They… died in the 'cons attack… Slaughtered whit all tha city. Prime know it, but nobody else… But you that is, now. Tha' why am not that eager ta go back there. Brought back bad memories an all… Ya see?"

The other mech was silent for a long moment, and jazz was starting to get nervous. He was fidgeting uncomfortably from foot to foot and crossed his arms over his chest. He had told the truth… A part of it, though, and the lesser part. The entire truth… well, it was something he would keep to himself until he off-lined… And that would be much quicker than he expected even a cycle ago. That journey would be his last, but what he feared much more wasn't to be deactivated, no. It was to face his terrible secret, and the consequences of youth foolishness. He only hoped than Goldendeath would buy it…

"You're still hiding something important, Jazzy-boy. I'm not an idiot. You wouldn't be scared half to death by the mere sight to the old home of your family. You're tougher than that, I know it. Spill it. I won't leave 'til I know the truth… All the truth! And don't forget, I'll know if you're lying…"

Damn!

"Back off, freak! I've nothin' more ta say to ya!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear… Try again?" Said the mech, resuming pinning the smaller bot to the wall, and pressing hard into him. It was starting to crush him, and Jazz trashed to get free. No such luck… He was trapped for good. That fragger sure knew what he was doing.

"Let… me go… I can have ya throw in the brig for that, Goldy, you know that…"

"If we ever get back from that trip… _Jazzy-boy_." He pressed just a little harder, earning a pained yelp from the mech, and then added. "And don't call me Goldy ever again or I crush you like a bug."

Jazz had no more options. He was trapped and he had nowhere to go. So, he spilled it out. He spilled his darker secret to that psychopath, and his face fell after he was finished. He was pissed and terrified, but a little proud to have managed to scare the cold-sparked killer. After a moment of utter shock, the Seeker's face hardens again and his red optics flashed brighter in raw fear and barely contained anger. He hissed, low and threateningly, in the SIC audios.

"You fool… Waddya thought! It was pure madness! Even I wouldn't do such a monstrosity… Toying whit such forces was the worst of all folly. Have the slightest idea what you had unleashed, you pit-spawned monster? And they call ME mad! What a Joke… Listen, you bastard, if we ever get out of this slag, you'll tell what you just told me to Prime… He has the power to obliterate that place, sent it to oblivion…."

For a moment, the golden and black Seeker was lost in thought, and Jazz stay still in his clutch. He had nothing to answer to those accusations, for they were true. He knew he was a monster. He had done… the unthinkable… for own personal reasons. It was selfish, it was wrong and now… he was going to pay for his mistake.

"You're lucky than we still need you… You may be the only one able to stop that madness. SO, I'll let you live… For now. But, Primus help me, I will kill you myself if things goes to the Pit. You will go down before me, I swear it!"

"Don'cha think I didn't already tried ta stop it? It was no good! I failed miserably…" Jazz tried to explain, but he was cut sharply by the Seeker reply.

"Stop whining! Now, go to recharge. It's my turn on guard duty."

With that, the tetra jet let the silver sport-car off the wall and got to the surveillance point. Jazz stayed where he was, still and silent, lost in thought. He didn't even tried to recharge that night.

**oOo**

The City limits weren't exactly clear, but in a way, the team knew quite well that they had reached their destination. It was somethindg in the air, a chill, or maybe a smell. The sensation was very unpleasant, though, and they were walking very close to each other. Silverstreak was almost welded to Stormcloud, Sunny and Sides were walking so close it was difficult to tell one from the other, but Jazz and Goldendeath were keeping their distance a little. The first was walking a couple of meter ahead of the four others, a total nerve case, watching every alley, buildings and road they crossed for any signs of danger. He was obviously expecting something to happen. Above the group, in jet mode, was Goldendeath, and he, too, for he knew what to expect, was surveying the area very carefully. He was as nervous as Jazz, but didn't let it show a bit.

What they didn't know was that they were watched for the very second they had entered the devastated city…

**oOo**

_Screeech… Screeech… _

_Slow, unsteady footsteps, many pair of empty, cold optics…_

_Lookin, staring whit a terrible unger to the fresh energon who had just some in range… _

_Every building, every shadow… They were hiding, waiting for the night to come… _

_And then… _

_The hunt will begun!_

-TBC-

R&R, as ever… I like reviews, It help me improve! So, what do you think so far?b Is it good, bad, trash-worthy or a masterpiece?


	3. Dusk

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **hey, I REALLY want to know if you like that story or not so… Please… Leave a review on your way out. Even if it's a flame, at least, It told me that somebody's reading it, Otherwise, I may think that nobody read it and dump it. So… be kind and let a little something, 'kay?

Ho, and… Gore ahead in this Chapter, you'd be warned!

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M, to be o the safe side…

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_Dusk_

On Cybertron's, there's nothing like 'day' and 'night' in the way humans understand it, for the reason than the planet is too far away for it's sun to receive that much light. What mark the passage of days are the cycles of the two moons of Cybertron.

So, there is a kind of dusk, but it has nothing to do whit the sunset, 'cause there is no sun to set at all.

No, dusk, on Cybertron, happens when the first moon start to rise above the horizon and it happens approximately at the same time every cycle, with some changes over the mega-cycles and stellar-cycles. But there is of no consequences in this story.

At the time the search and rescue team reached the center of Selonia City, the ruined city who is nothing more than a vast graveyard for all the mechs and Femmes slaughtered here vorns ago, the first moon had began to rise above the horizon, behind them.

Dusk had come, and something new had rise in the air. Something terrible and incredibly foul, but, as the group tightens the space between them, no one could tell what was that creepy, cold chill who was coming down their spinal unit, freezing them to the very Spark…

No one, except for Jazz.

The team leader was uncharacteristically silent, nervous and visibly scared to death. The normally cheerful, easy going mech was a total wreck by the time they reached the central plaza of the abandoned city. He was constantly looking behind, apparently checking the rising of the first moon, and became darker and more scared has the moon rose above the horizon.

He was waiting for something to happen. He knew something but wouldn't tell what it was. The only one to know, and that information had to be forcefully coaxed from the unwilling mech, was the Autobot Seeker, Goldendeath, and he came to stand right beside the silver sport car, and whispered in his audios.

"You have to tell them. Now. At least, those poor fool may had a chance to fight back if they know what's coming."

"I…" Started the smaller mech, his voice unsteady, glitched by a deep, disgusting fear. "I… can't… What would they think of if they all knew what… I've done…"

The psychopathic flier had a cold laugher, devoid of all emotion. It was not much high than the slightest whisper, so nobody else noticed. His clawed hand rise to lie firmly on the other shoulder, squeezing painfully. Jazz winced but did nothing to shake the hand of him. He was checking nervously the dark thresholds of collapsed buildings, all the alleyway dark mouths, all the shadows, looking for movements, for sign of a presence. I could sense it, THEY were close, all around them, but he couldn't see them.

"if you don't, I will, and I'll make they all know who's responsible for they're death before THEY come and tore them apart limb from limbs… They will curse you they're last breth, Jazzy-boy… They will hate you had they die."

It was incredibly cruel, a psychological torture who made something in the small silver mech snap and he shove the golden and black flier away from him violently, making him land flat on his back on the dirty street.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU, AFTHOLE!" Shouted the mech, aiming his laser gun strait at his head, his hand shaking visibly, at the edge of total nervous breakdown. "YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I TEAR YOU APPART, YOU SLAGTARD!"

The four other member of the team, who had been distracted by their own fear so far, jumped at the sudden burst of sound and looked in disbelief at the shaking, shouting Jazz, who was threatening a comrade and aiming a gun on his head. Said comrades di nothing, but had a cold grin on his face, apparently knowing quite well what was going on. Looking at each other in complete puzzlement, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe then came closer to Jazz, and the golden twin put a soothing hand on the smaller mech trembling shoulder.

"hey, Jazz, calm down! What's going on, mech? What's eating you?"

Focused solely on the Seeker, oblivious of the surrounding, Jazz was startled by the sudden touch and he spin wildly on his heels, shaking the hand away, and aiming the laser gun in the face of what was, in his head at least, another threat. His hand still shaking, he looked like a crazed mechanic, optics flashing wildly, an expression of terrifying craziness on his features. Scared by the sight, Sunstreaker back off, hands in front of him in a gesture of peace, trying to get into the anger and fear clouded CPU of his team leader.

"Whoa, Jazz! Chill off, mech, it's only me, Sunstreaker! Put the gun down, nobody's gonna hurt you, where all on the same team, remember?"

Sideswipe had now taken ground beside his twin and was staring in awe at the crazed Autobot. He knew Jazz since the very beginning of the war, more or less, just like his bro, and he had never seen the mech like that. It was like somebody else had taken the body of his friend and was talking through his mouth, and controlling his actions. A very dangerous, unpredictable mech…

"Jazz? What are you doing? S-stop that, you're scaring me, mech!"

A cold laugher cut in the heavy tension surrounding the scene, and Goldendeath stands between the twins and Jazz, looking incredibly amused by all that.

**oOo**

Behind them, Stormcloud and Silverstreak hadn't said a word since the beginning of that craziness, and they were close to each other, a couple of meter away from the four other. Just in front of an open threshold… They never noticed the slight movement behind them in the darkness; they never heard the hissing, deep and scratchy growling that was closing on them, nor the empty sockets staring at them, a red, demonic flame shining in the deep of the empty optics.

They never saw or heard anything until it was too late. Ha pair of hands came out of the darkened building, but… Something was odd about those hands, and the arms that followed them. The armour was almost gone, and what was left was torn, dirty and dented in a horrible way. The exposed dermaplate was rotten, large part missing, and the remaining was hanging precariously on the hydraulics below. Visible muscle cables were partially hanging loose and disgustingly rusted, decayed. The fact than that… thing… was moving was a miracle… or, to be accurate, a curse.

Those horrible disfigured appendages closes by the throat of the closest mechanic. A body just ad decayed and torn followed those arms, and then…

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

At that, the five other jumped five feet in the air, especially Stormcloud, who was standing only two or three feet ahead of the little red and silver Femme. He whirled on his heels, gun ready to blow whatever was threatening his mate to oblivion, sneering, a menacing expression on his features, but…

He froze in horror at the sight in front of him, mouth agape in a silent scream of disgust.

The… creature… that had Silverstreak in his claws was nothing he had ever seen. It was torn, his armour missing in large portion, and what was left was too torn, dented and dirty to be something living at all. One of his leg was almost missing, hanging by a couple of wires and decayed muscle cables, his abdomen was torn open, and gutting his inner circuits in a horrifying, disgusting way. His spark chamber was torn open and… empty. There was some kind of fluid leaking from all the horrible injuries, and the smell… Stormcloud had to bite his glossa to prevent himself to purge his tanks there and then. Rotten dermaplate, or what little was left of it, was hanging from torn and decayed muscle cables and hydraulic rusted parts all over the body.

But the worst was his face and head. It was missing his bottom jaw, and he could see the remains of a rotten glossa dangling horribly from the upper part of the mouth and moving loose, the sight sickening him to no end. Almost all of the dermaplate was missing and the dental plating was disgustingly showing. The nose was a dork, torn hole on the middle of that parody of a face, and the upper end of the head was missing too, showing the processor inside the cranial unit.

But the worst of all was the optics. The sockets were empty and splitting chunk of jeely-like fluids on the ravaged cheekplates. In the deep of those dark hole was a reddish, Pit-like flame, shining brightly and disturbingly. There was no Spark nor conscience on those dark holes. Only hunger and… something else. Something that was maintaining the creature alive.

And that monster was currently biting hard on the poor femme shoulder, tearing it whit a terrible strength. That made the hard, grouchy and gruff weapon specialist apprentice snap, and he jumped at the creature, energy blade on hand, shouting like a wild beast.

"YHAAAAA! SILVERSTREAK! LET HER GOOOO, MONSTER!"

And then, more of those… things came out of the collapsed building, and in no time, the two young Autobots were drown in the crowd of mechanic zombies, screaming and trashing wildly to get free.

Suddenly coming out of their fascinated and disgusted trance, the twins began to shot to those creatures, but, at their horror, when one goes down, it will stand up again almost immediately, as if nothing had happened. It was no use, but suddenly, a series of deathly aimed shot came from behind and from the sky, and made the mecha-zombies head explode in showers of fluids and rotten circuitry, bathing the twins and the young recruits generously in disgusting mix of untellable things.

Turning around, Sides saw Jazz, a frozen expression on his features, aiming yet another round of shots and firing coldly at the shrieking, hissing and growling creatures.

"The cranial unit. It's the only vulnerable point of those creatures." He said in a emotionless voice.

Without asking questions – for now, but he will had to talk to the silver sport car after that battle – the red twin began to blow heads off. From above, Goldendeath was raining death to the horde of savage mecha-zombies whit deathly precision. And the Slagtard was laughing wildly has he blown their head to bits, like a crazy berserker. He was having a good time, apparently, and that made the twins a little nervous.

After what seems like vorns, the remaining mecha-zombies retreated in the building and disappeared from view, shrieking and hissing all the way. They had won… sort of.

But not without casualties.

Holding a badly injured Silverstreak in his arms protectively, Staormcloud was hushing the trembling, sobbing little femme gently, rocking her back and forth. Has they came closer; the twins put hand on their mouth in a perfect duo, the same horrifying look on their optics at the sight. The poor Silverstreak was a mess. She was missing her left arm and optic, and was leaking fluids by many open wounds.

"Storm… Stormy… I… It hurts… So bad!... Help me, it burns inside…"

"Shush… Don't speak, Streaky, it will be all right… I'll be whit you. I'll never let you down, I promise, love…" Whispered the large black and silver mech, holding the little femme close to his chest.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry, Stormcloud… So sorry… Please… Lo-love… ya…" Stummered the femme weakly.

And then, she shrieked at the top of her vocaliser and trashed wildly, like possessed by a pain beyond anything. After a breem or to, she stopped, and her optics dimed before shutting, her body gaining the greyish shade of death. She was gone…

And just then, a shot came from behind them and, without warning, blown the little dead femme cranial unit to bits.

Startled, Stormcloud jumped back and let go of the corpse, before turning to his heels to se… Jazz, standing just behind the twins, his still hot gun on hand aiming to the still and now headless femme. His expression was blank, terribly emotionless has he put his weapon down slowly.

**oOo**

"What the slag?! Are you crazy?!"

Stormcloud, shocked by the death of his mate and by the action of his team leader, was going ballistic. He jumped and pined the SIC on a nearby wall, sticking his energy blade under his chin, angry and shaken by what had just happened.

"Have you fried your circuits, Jazz? Why did you do it?! WHY?!"

"I had no choices. She would've become like those other creatures in a matter of breems. She was lost, and worst, she was cursed to a parody of life, cursed to feast in the energon of the living cybertronians." Explains the silver mech in a weird, emotionless and cold voice.

It was like he had lost all his feelings and became some sort of drone… There were no traces of the cheerful and happy mech everybody loved in him. Ever since they had entered that city, he had became more and more bizarre, and now that…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT, YOU SLAGTARD?"

Sunny and Sides shared a concerned glance before the red twin took a step forward and asked, in disbelief.

"I don't like it, but I'm whit Starmcloud in this, Sir. How do you know that? And why do you seemed to know exactly what those things are and how to kill them? You're freaking us out, frag it!"

At that, the little silver mech seems to shrink, as if he was deflating or something, and he seems utterly old, worn and incredibly guilty. Goldendeath fell from the sky and landed at that moment, glaring at Jazz, daring him to tell the truth to the others. He had folded his arms in front of his cockpit and had a wicked, cold grin on his mouthplates, like he knew what the sport car was going to say. After a moment, Stormcloud's sword still pressing against his throath, Jazz began to talk.

"I know that 'cause… 'cause I'm the one responsible of that, tha's why." He let out a long, deep sight, and resumes talking. "It was a mistake, a terrible and horrifying youth mistake, and at tha time, I had no idea of what I had done. And even now, I'm not quite certain 'bout that. Whatever, those… creatures… were once the inhabitants of Selonia City, or those who had the bad idea of coming here after the… incident… I caused."

"What?!" Interrupted Sunstreaker, beyond disbelief, now, and very angry by the look of his optics. "Those… things… we fought were once cybertronians?! I don't believes it! How? Why?"

"Yeah, how? They had no Spark, I saw it. They all have empty spark chambers. So what's making them… alive… Or whatever they are?" Added the red twin, optics wide and mouth agape in total confusion and horror at the implication of those revelations.

"This is a long story… And we have no time for that now… Maybe I'll tell you the full story after we get out of here." Said Jazz in a quiet voice, devoid of any feelings.

"We already lost a teammate because of you, then, Jazz. Streaky didn't deserve to die like that, you fragger… I will make you pay when we get away from the Pit hole."

After saying those words, Stormcloud backed off but, before Jazz could even move from his spot, he whirled on his heels and struck him on the face, hard. The silver mech fell backward and hold his aching jaw, shooting a glare at the weapon specialist's apprentice.

A shrieking noise made them all jump, and quickly, without having to talk, they all knew that they had to move. This open plaza wasn't safe. But before going, Stormcloud kneeled beside the remains of the little silver and red medic femme, and gently kissed her jaw, the only part of her face that was intact. He whispered something ant then get up and quickly followed the others.

Behind them, the second moon of Cybertron had just finished to rise, and the moons were both full that night.

The dusk was over.

-TBC-

R&R, please...


	4. The deepest shade of darkness

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **There is THE chapter where it comes toward a conclusion! One more chapter and I'm done, I think. Shocker and disturbing truth ahead, along whit more zombie-fest parties! I'M so evil to torture poor Jazz like that… But it's because I love him! So don't kill me please…

And don't forget to review… Reviews are good, I love them… Very very much…

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M, to be o the safe side…

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_The deepest shade of darkness_

After fleeing the plaza where the first deathly encounter whit the actual inhabitants of Selonia City took place, the little team lead by Jazz wander deeper into the ruins of the abandoned city.

After a couple of breems of running apparently randomly around, the group stopped and took a temporary refuge in the remains of what seems to have been a sparkling raising facility. The scanning and checking had shown no sign of movement or activities of any sort in the near area, so Jazz stated that, for now at least, it was safe. Coming in by a open hole in one of the walls of the building, the five mechs took a fly of steps downward and landed in a basement full f crates and old furniture, stacked here in unstable piles.

After they were settled in, Stormcloud, who had been very quiet since the last attack in whom his mate Silverstreak had been killed, sat in a corner, his laser rifle in hand and energy sword neatly attached to his shoulder, across his wide back, easy to grab and take old of. He fixed a dark, hateful look at his team leader, not letting his stare off him for a second. In another corner, the twins had taken guard, just beside the door leading to the stairs, and they were shooting nervous, scared glared between Jazz, the door and the weapon specialist's apprentice alternatively, as if waiting for something to happen. They were whispering softly together in worried voices. Goldendeath had a obvious uneasy tension on him, wings standing up and stiff and fidgeting from foot to foot, because, being a flier he really hated to be underground, and wanted to get to the sky where it were totally safe. But, apart for this, he was watching both Jazz and Stormcloud very carefully, ready to step between them if they got a little… out of control. Being an ex-Con and a psychopath didn't make him an idiot, and in this situation, he was quite aware of the importance of keeping the remaining members of the group alive and in relative good terms.

Finally, Jazz was pacing the center of the room like a caged animal, arms folded in a way that looked like he was hugging himself for comfort, fidgeting uncontrollably and jumping at the slightest noise or movements in the shadows. He was speaking to himself in a voice so low in was incomprehensible, but the way his lips were moving suggested that it was row after row of curse directed to himself in large part and other self-loathing phrases.

At least, the black and silver tank transformer broke the silence from his corner, and cut his own low cursing to sneer and ask, sarcastic and threatening at the same time.

"What now, ho fearless leader? Are we gonna stay here 'til we run out of ammo and be eaten by those freakish monsters? What's tha plan, huh?" He waited a breem or two, glaring dagger at Jazz, and added, laughing coldly and whit a scary craziness rising undertone. "Ha, what a joke! Don't ya see? We can't truth that traitorous, pit-spawned sunovaglich! He admitted it's his fraggin' fault if these… these things… are on the loose outside, and it's because of him that we're stuck in that Primus forsaken Pit-hole…"

At some point in his little speech, the large weapon specialist's apprentice at gotten to his feet and make his way slowly to the center of the room, circling a still silent and unresponsive Jazz slowly, like a stalker circling his cornered prey. The stillness and unresponsively of the little silver mech was beginning to be worrisome and unnerving, and the others had stopped their activities to look, fascinated, at the same going on before their eyes. Sunny and Sides had worried and fearful expressions, and Goldendeath had a little understanding grin on his face, chuckling slightly. He looks like he was enjoying a movie or something.

In the center of the room, Stormcloud goes on whit his diatribe, more and more fiery, and looking a little murderous as the word flowed faster from his vocaliser. He was about to do something stupid, it was only a matter of time.

"What if _Jazzy-boy_, here, is plannin' ta turn all o' us into those disgusting things? Huh? Apparently, he had made those things come ta life in tha first place… Dunno why or how, but this is Jus' a detail." He stuck his face into Jazz's and hissed, low and dripping whit poisonous hatred. "What do ya have ta say for your defence, _Jazzy-boy_? Well?"

Surprisingly, Jazz still didn't say or do anything to defend himself or deny the accusations that were thrown at him so shamelessly by the younger recruit. That was totally out of character for the mech, and finally, apparently fed-up by all that madness, Sunstreaker made a move forward, and stepped to separate the two mechanisms. He placed himself between them and glared at each of them whit the coldest, merciless optics he could muster. Being himself thought to be more than a little psychopathic, it wasn't so hard to do that. After a moment to be glared at like that, Stormcloud did back off, but not without managing to push the yellow twin aside enough to kneel Jazz strait in the midriff, what results in the mech spluttering and gasping, falling to his knees whit his arms draped around his middle.

At that, Sunny lost it and jumped the mech, pinning him hard on the floor, and half-stunned him by struckinh his head on the floor very badly. And then, he snarled at him by saying, more than irritated by the way the young twit was acting.

"HEY! CALM YOUR EXHAUSTS, YOU FRAGGER! That's no way to speak to your superior officer, afthead! Want me to hit you back, sunofaglitched-processor, pit-spawned idiot?..."

"SUNNY, BACK OFF!"

Finally, Jazz had gotten to his feet and was now standing upright, glaring dagger at the yellow twin back and the silver and black mech beneath him. Sideswipe was kind of stuck on his spot, too shocked by the quick succession of events to force his CPU into action just yet. But at when Jazz yelled, he was startled into action again, and jumped to separate his murderous twin from the crazy young recruit on the floor. Sunstreaker did struggle against the grip that had circle his waist until he realised it was his brother and then allows him to pull him apart from the other mech. The gold and black jet, in his part, did nothing and laughs heatedly at that display of open hostility. Ho, he was having such a good ime observing a bunch of supposedly "civilised" mech turned into a bunch of wild beast when threatens by unknown forces.

"Stop it, all of you!" Jazz had somehow recovers a part of his coolness and authority, and was standing tall, hands on his hips, and glaring at the remains of his troops whit a glint of anger in his visored optics. "If we are ta get out 'o this mess, we had ta do it together! Fightin' between us won't solve anythin'! For now, settle down, all of ya! We can resolve our differences back ta base, later, am I understood?"

After a moment, of silence, a couple of "yes, Sir" could be heard, and two pairs of ashamed optics were staring at him whit uneasiness. But then again, the young warrior wasn't very convincing in his acceptance, a glint of hatred and craziness still lingering in his deep bleu optics.

_Screech… Screech… tap! _

_Screech… Screech… Tap!_

"Was' that?"

The yellow twin spins on his heels, a weird noise alerting him somehow. Something was closing in quickly! A disgusting smell was beginning to gather in the – apparently – closed room. The other had also turned in the same direction of the yellow warrior, worried and scared to death. Well, apart from the golden and black seeker, maybe, but even him seems nervous and fidgety, scanning the darkness to find any trace of movement.

_SCREECH… TAP TAP! SCREECH… TAP TAP!_

_SCREECH… SCREECH… TAP TAP! SCREEEECH… BAAM!_

A nearby pile of crates and furniture fell to the floor toward the group, and the origin of the threat revealed itself, making them all jump in fear and mostly disgust.

"What was that building again?..." Sideswipe managed to ask fearfully.

Nobody answered his question. The sight was too horrible and terrifying, and all their vocalisers seem frozen by fear, mouth agape and jaw on the floor.

Two dozens of tiny mecha-zombies had appears from behind the collapsed pile of broken furniture, skinny, optic-less and sparkles little protoforms, who were almost entirely made of rusted, rotten hydraulic parts and bits of loose muscle cables. The little monsters were howling and screeching like some sort of wild beasts, and contrary to the other they had fought outside, those were fasts and very agile.

Sparklings… They were mecha-zombies sparklings!

"Ho Primus…" Jazz managed to choke out.

Shots became to rain in the enclosed room, clouding vision and short-circuiting audios. It was a complete craziness. Little and fast, the mecha-zombies sparklings were everywhere, tearing furniture, jumping on their backs and making the mechs lost sight of each other in their haste to protect themselves.

Auddenly, a shout was heard from Sunstreaker, above the deafening sound of howling and screeching and dun fire filling the room.

"SIDESWIPE! NOOOO!"

And he fled after the mini mecha-zombies who had managed to grabbed and where now dragging his twin away, toward to other end of the room. They soon disappeared behind large pile of crates and other stuff, but they screaming and howling of pain from the red twin and of rage and fear from the yellow twin could still be heard from a while. But even that fainted and disappeared in the distance after a while…

**oOo**

_Goldendeath POV_

When I finally managed to get out of the building, blowing the remaining zombies-sparklings to bits, I could see two things clearly.

First, I was all alone, two four other had somehow disappear during the fight. The moronic twins were no doubts dead, if what I saw was anything to be considered true in all the madness that had loosen in that pit-spawned cave, because the red one was already torn into pieces by the little pests. And the other will die if his brother did, its how spark-twins work, huh?

Well, they were kinda boring anyway… Not a great loss, if I may say… fraggin' idiots…

Has for the others… Well, I did see Jazz swarmed out by a bunch of those things, and He may be dead… or not! In a way, something tells me that he's not dead. Call it a hunch, if you may…

Fragger was the one responsible of putting us in that mess in the first place.

Serve him right… Pit-Spawned cretin, toying whit forces like that, doesn't know a thing he was doing… Ha, what a good little autobot he was, the Slagger!

I'm way better without a mech that dangerous anyway. Heightens my chances of survival, and I WILL get out of here alive! Ho yeah I will… No zomby's gonna kill me today, or any other day…

That entire crazy ordeal makes me wonder who the real threat…is if an AUTOBOT's capable of doing such a folly, a thing I doubt Megatron himself would ever consider doing even in the deepest pit and an inch of being beaten by his enemies.

Ha, were IS the line, then? What a terrific cosmic joke indeed…

Hum, I wonder were that lovesick fool, Stormcloud, had gotten himself? I really don't know that part. Bah, he's a big mech… Can take care of himself quite well…

_Screech… Creek creeek creeek! Screech…_

Well, better be going. The place's not safe. Better chance of survival in the air anyway.

Maybe I'll even found one of those clown, who knows?... Well, I have nothing better to de right now, so…

Strenght in number and all that crap, you know what they say, huh?

_Screech… SCREECH SCREECH! BAM!_

Slag! I'm gone!

**oOo**

_Sunstreaker POV_

"SIDESWIPE! NOOO!"

Nononono! Sideswipe, keep it up! I'm going bro'!

Pit-spawned, Primus forsaken little FRAGGERS!

Has I saw my bro' being dragged away by a crowd of those little monster, I saw red. I fled behind them, yelling like the Unmaker himself was on my tail. I can feel Sides's pain toward the bond… He's scared to death!

They… No, they can't! sunovaglitch! I'll tear your little head off your skinny bodues!

"SIIIIIDES! KEEP UP, BRO'! LET' him GO YOU BUNCH 'O DISGUSTIN' FRAGGERS!"

He's panicking! I can feel it! Please, Primus, let him be alright… I can't live without him! He my other half, literally!

There! I see them! I jump in the middle of the crowd whit my sowrd up, and, blindly, I tear in the mass of tiny mecha-zombies. I really don't care if they were once sparklings, now they're just little monsters tearing my brother apart.

I'm berserk. I can't even recognize my own voice as it com e out of my vocaliser in a row of curse and incomprehensible yells.

After what seems like a vorn, there are no more enemies, and I stand in a middle of carnage, panting hard, optics still blazing wildly. My murderous trance fades back, then, and I see my brother laying on the floor a couple of feet from me. I drop my sword and kneel on his side. He's badly injured… He had a large gash on the sides of his chest, splitting energon and oil all over me.

Gently, I pull him on my lap and hold his head up.

"Sides, are all right? Can you ear me, bro'?"

"S-sunny…? I… I can't hear you right… Something's wrong whit my audios. What happens…?"

"Shhhh… It's alright, you're safe now, Sides."

I said it whit heavy spark, because I know that, if he's not treated fast, he won't make it… And me neither. His head his intact, though, so I don't know why I can't hear me right. Maybe the shock… I subspace my repair kit and began to patch his injury as best I can, but I'm no medic…

Crap, now I hope Ratch would be here!

After a while, though, I managed to stop the leaking. I'm relieved, Sides's not in immediate danger of deactivation.

_Screeech… Screeech… Tap! _

I listen, worried. We have to move now!

"Can you move, Sideswipe?"

"I… I think, yes…"

"Good, because we have to move now."

"Okay…"

At that, I help him up and we started moving as fast as possible toward the city limits. Something told me that if we managed to get out of the city, we'll be safe.

But it's a long way ahead, and the night's still young…

**oOo**

_Jazz POV_

I was swarmed by a bunch of zombie sparklings and blacked out…

I felt like I was carried somewhere, and I tried to online my optics to see where they were carrying me, but I can't. I was too fraggin' stunned to do that.

I felt like cycles before I was finally put down on a hard surface. That place was cold as death… A shiver travelled down my spinal unit.

I KNOW where I am. I am where all of that had begun, twenty-height vorns ago…

And I really don't want to be there.

I feel a presence above and beside me. A dark, overwhelming, terrifying presence.

_Ho Primus… Ho please no… I don' wanna die…_

My thought ran freely, and I am frozen whit fear.

A deep, sickening certainty of my nearby death drown me for a second and I let out a pitiful whimper of absolute terror.

A voice cut through my despair at that moment. A voice I've hoped to never hear again.

"**YOU ARE AWAKE, LITTLE MORTAL? YOU'VE RETURNED TE ME AT LAST, JAZZ. ****NOW, YOU CAN'T DENY ME. TIME TO PAY YOUR DEBT TO ME… WHIT YOUR SPARK!"**

_-TBC-_

R&R, please!

Hooo, I'm baaaad! Poor Jazz… Who do you think hid threating him, right now, huh? *evil laugher* I'm sooo evil sometimes…


	5. Into the Lair of the Beast

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **I'm sooooo mean whit poor Jazz, that's horrible! *grin evily* But don't be fooled, it's my favourite character, along whit ol' Screamer, so I do it only because I love it so much XD Alright, things are going to clear a little in this chapter. Many flashbacks to explain what happens before, relied to Jazz of course. And the darkest secret of my favourite Autobot will be revealed… Pleas don't kill me! A BIG shocker at the end! That chapter's mostly Jazz POV…

Ho, end another thing… Would you be interested to read a story centered on my OC Goldendeath? I kinda love that character of mine^^ I would like your opinion, guys.

Enough talking! On whit the story!

And don't forget to review… Reviews are good, I love them… Very very much…

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M, to be o the safe side…

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_Into the lair of the beast_

-Flashback –

_**28 Vorns ago, Autobot base, Iacon City, Cybertron**_

_I was working late, as usual, when a received the call from Optimus Prime._

"_Jazz, meet me in my office. It's important."_

_I frowned a little. The tone was uncharacteristically tense and it worries me a little. What was going on? _

"_Was' it, Prime? What's goin' on?"_

_I must sound as worried as I felt because the reply was immediate and carefully delivered. In a low and a little saddened tone, and that triggered my curiosity even more._

"_It's a personnal matter that demands your immediate attention, Jazz. Please, come immediately."_

_I'm a curious mech, and I really don't like unsolved mysteries, so I get up from my desk and came to the door, answering as I walked to the office of my Commanding officer._

"_Already on my way, Prime!"_

_Less than a quarter of breem later, I stand in the office of Optimus Prime, looking curious, but smiling like I ever did. I have no reason not to do so, and I'm kinda happy to let the entire base know than I'm a happy mech whit a happy life. _

_But what I don't now just yet is than that happiness's going to be shattered._

"_So, was' the matter, Optimus? Wha's so important it couldn't even wait 'til my shift ends?"_

"_There was a Decepticon attack in a small city a couple of days from here, due south. There was nothing left of the city, no building nor a single spark was spared from the slaughter Megatron and his troops unleashed there. The attack took place a stellar-cycle ago, but we didn't receive the report until now because no one in the city was alive to deliver a report of the attack…"_

_At that, Optimus stopped and stayed silent, watching my reaction to his words. Honestly, I didn't know what to think about that. Yeah, it's a tragedy, and it's horrible, but it's not like it hadn't happens before. The 'cons are becoming more and more violent as the search for the Allspark grew longer. It's not unusual that a Neutral city had to pay the price of that bloodthirsty ravage. _

_So why did I have a very bad feeling about it? Why did it sent a cold, dreaded chill down my spinal unit and made my tank lurch in my chest?_

"_Tha's… horrible, but I really dunno why It's of importance to me, person'ly, Optimus." I said carefully, but not really wanting to get an answer. "Why did ya call me here for?"_

_Something in my CPU is screaming at me to get away before Prime talk again, to cut my audio sensors out, because the truth would be terrible… And the next words from Prime's vocaliser just confirmed that impression, and my spark sank in the bottom of my SHU._

"_The city that was attacked was Selonia, and I believe that you had close family in that city, am I right?"_

_I'm speechless for a breem or two. It's like my spark's frozen in my chest, and my CPU's reeling free in my cranial unit. I did have family there. Un uncle and his bondmate, and their two sparklings. _

_Dead? All of them?_

_Images of the twin sisters popped in my CPU. Windfall and Joltbreeze… Not even a Vorn old, those two, and the cutest thing I ever saw… Nightblender, my uncle, was so proud of his offsprings, he insisted that I came met the newborn sparklings as soon as they were sparked. His mate, Flylightining, was the sweetest Femme I knew, so kind and devoted to her family. _

_They took me in… when my creators died in an accident as I was a sparkling myself. Nightblender was the older brother. He thought it was his responsibility to do so… He had been like a second father to me, and Flylightning took me in like her own sparkling, the kind Femme. _

_But… Dead? Slaughtered by the Decepticons? My CPU almost crashed at that thought, unable to process the information correctly. I must had been out longer than I thought because Optimus's voice cut in and made me crash back to reality._

"_Jazz? Are you alright? Do you want to talk?"_

"_I…" I managed to say, then hardened my resolve and steeled my feelings before continuing. "I'm aw'right, Prime. I can manage. If you'll excuse me, Sir, I think I mus' be goin' now."_

_I'm already very far away from this office, this base and this very city, then, and I barely heard the answer my Leader gave me before going out of the office. His expression's softening and I can see the concern and sadness in his deep bleu optics._

"_Are you sure? You seem very upset. Maybe I can accompany you back to your quarters…?"_

"_yeah, I'm sure. It's no big deal, Prime, I'll get over it… But I did have a request." _

_I looked hopefull has I say that. Something's eating at my CPU, and I need to sort things out…_

"_What is it?"_

"_I want a couple of cycles off, maybe a stellar-cycle, if it's possible. It's somethin' I hav'ta sort out by m'self, an' I need alone time to do that. To think things out, ya know…"_

_Think things out… ha, what a joke! But I do have something to sort out, an idea's already blooming in my CPU. It's something I heard as a sparkling, an old story. _

_It may work. I won't lost my family a second time because of the 'cons! No way!_

"_I can give you five cycles out, but no more. We're short on soldiers, now, and Megatron are sending more and more soldiers on random attacks over Cybertron. I need all the troops I can gather."_

"_understood, Prime. It'll be enough." I replied out loud, but I thought, a little wicked grin blooming in my CPU. *_More than enough, if it works…*

-End Flashback-

**oOo**

I'm in the lair of the beast, and I can't do anything but pray for a painless and quick death. A wishful thought, though, because it's not going to happens…

I opens my optics, and a mere moments later, I wish I hadn't do it. HE is here, right beside me, huge, menacing, overwhelming, sickeningly disgusting, distorted and twisted to the core… Just like HE had been the first time I dealt whit HIM.

I managed to tear my glance off HIM, and look away, but HIS presence is way too imposing to be ignored. Even looking away from HIM, I can picture HIM quite well in my CPU… His darkness is starting to affect me. I feel strange, like if something's poking at my very Spark, tainting it and twisting it deeply.

If I stay in HIS presence much longer, my Spark'll be lost, even if I manage to get out of here alive.

"**WHY HAVE YOU RETURN, JAZZ? DO YOU WANT TO SHARE THE FATE OF YOUR FAMILY? HOW TOUCHING OF YOU TO OFFER ME WHAT I ASKED OF YOU LONG AGO FREELY…"**

I ear the deep, rumbling voice shaking everything around me, and shaking me to the very core, the sweet yet evil-laced words that were spoken, but somehow, I cannot process them correctly. I'm too terrified to think correctly... In a couple of breems, I'll be dead. In a way, it's a relief, because I cannot live whit what I've done any longer. Not now that I have seen what I've done whit my own eyes.

I have condemned the city and all its inhabitants to an eternity of suffering in the Pit because of my selfish wish to see my loved ones once again. I do not deserve to live.

"Kill me, then. I don't deserve to live any longer."

Is it my voice? It had no resemblance whit what I remembered it to be. It's so dry, so… so full of guilt. It sounds almost dead, and it makes me shiver. Ho, did I hate myself to sound so weak and pathetic…

"**KILL YOU? NO… IT'S THE EASY WAY OUT JAZZ. I WONT SEND YOU SO EASILY TO THE WHEEL OF ALLSPARK. I HAVE MUCH BETTER PLAN FOR YOUR POOR, AND SO DELIGHTFULL, LITTLE SPARK. ANYWAY, DO YOU SINCERELY THINK THAT MY BROTHER WILL WELCOME YOU WHIT OPEN ARMS IN HIS REALM AFTER SELLING YOUR SPARK TO ME? I DON'T THINK SO…"**

I feel something leaning over me. Something dark, powerful and incredibly evil and I want to disappear under the ground I lay on. It literally radiated freezing, horrifying waves of dark energy all over the place.

A foul stench bathes me as the demonic entity lean down on me and I whish I could cut of my odour sensors. I'm about to purge my tanks… If he stay that close a moment longer, I swear, I'll be sick.

He's still too close… Go away, go away from me!

He spoke again, hissing and growling deeply, making me shake to the core as the vibrations of the voice envelopes me.

"**YOUR SPARK'S ALREADY MINE. I'LL DO WHAT IT PLEASES ME TO DO WHIT IT, JAZZ… I CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR MILLIONS OF VORNS WITHOUT KILLING YOU IF IT AMUSES ME. DO NOT TEST ME…"**

"Then… If it's me you want… You have me. Let my friends go, and I won't struggle. I'll let you do whatever you wanted but… Let them go. They have nothing to do whit it."

I managed to choke it out as a terrible pain drowns me, tearing agonised screams out of my vocal processor. My Processor's sending me warnings signals as my primary systems started to shut down one by one. My vision's blurring and my auditory are playing tricks to me.

"**IT'S TOO LATE FOR THEM, JAZZ. THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD, AND HAD BEEN ADDED TO MY ARMY OF THE DEAD. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEIR SPARKS EITHER. JUST LIKE A TAKE CARE OF THOSE OF YOUR FAMILY, DIDN'T I? LOOK."**

HE pointed to a location in a corner of the room I'm inside. The shadows are dense, but something's moving. Forms that begun to take shape quite rapidly, and then, as I saw what they are, I let out an anguished cry.

No… My family… What have I done!

-Flashback-

_What am I doing here? I must be crazy… _

_Those are the thought that run through my mind as I search feverishly through the old archives of the Covenant of Primus. Even if the Covenant itself had been destroyed vorns ago, at the very beginning of the war, their most precious archives are still intact, sealed to the view of the Decepticons in vaults hidden deep underground, beneath the former location of the once graceful and high tower of the Cybertronian religious leaders. _

_But I'm a spy, and a damn good one at that. I can go into places nobody else's could even found. The documents I seek are in the deepest of the vaults._

_I had gathered some information to find what I'm searching, but it wasn't easy because the knowledge I need is consider to be forbidden. It's a heresy to even think about doing what I have in mind, but I had made my decision. I have to see my family once more before I can let go of them._

_And the only way to achieve that is hidden in those vaults._

_It took me some time to find the right one, and, as I was told, it was the deepest, and the better hidden, of them all._

_And now, just as I was about to declare it a waste of time, I found it… I look at the ancient document in my hands whit fear and respect. That's kinda actually a real book, made of plastofibres and some kind of organic matter. I hold it like it's about to bite me, or something. It's surprisingly… Insignificant in appearance, considering what secrets are hidden inside those pages._

_Secrets that I'm willing to learn and uses to had my way… The thought made me shiver whit apprehension, fear and a thrilling sensation of power. I feel... Well, I guess I must be feeling a little like Megatron himself, right now, holding and seeking that much power. And having all intentions to use it… As I trace the symbols engraved in the cover of the book, I read them. The title is in a old form of Cybertronian, but I managed to decipher it after a moment. It's quite simple, indeed, even… harmless, in a way. It only said _"The Verses of the Unmaker".

_The Unmaker… yeah, I must be crazy!_

_After leaving the old vaults of the Covenant, I head out of the city in vehicle mode and go south. Next stop: Selonia City. Where I expect to find a way to revive my family and bring it back to me._

_Whit the help of that old book I held so protectively inside of my wheeled form._

_Three orns later, I stand alone in the ruins of Selonia, and I walk slowly in the deserted, strained streets, optics dimmed whit a terrible anger, an unlimited hatred for the Decepticons that had done this. I take my time to reach my destination, imprinting theses images in my memory banks permanently. If my plan works, in no time, that poor city will be revived, and it will be like nothing had ever happens._

_Nightblender and Flylightning will be alive once again, along whit their twin Sparkling Femmes Windfall and Joltbreeze, who where way too young to be killed like that, in a meaningless slaughter. My resolve sthrengtens, I finally reached my destination, the city's Tower of Primus. I take the stairs in the back, and enter the basement. There is a large, open room in there, whit large pillars and a shrine in the farthest wall._

_I go to the shrine and kneel, before opening the _"Verses of the Unmaker"_ in front of me, immediately finding the pages I was seeking. It's almost… too easy. Like if something's helping me. As I was about to begin, I withdraw suddenly, a cold chilling feeling freezing my insides. _

"_What in Primus name am I DOING!? It's completely insane! I must stop now, before It's too late…" I told myself out loud, but strangely, another part of my CPU's telling me than its not dangerous, that I can control it and made it work._

_I struggle whit my own conscience for a moment, many breems pass without any movements, and then, I made my decision. My anger and deep sadness, and my strong will to see my family alive before me once again, won the inside struggle, and I begin._

_I follow the ancient ceremony to the letter. I had brought a convenient sacrifice, like it was recommended, in the form of a cyber-cat, that, whit a little disgust, I gut like indicated in the pages. Then I had the necessary markings and symbols on the ground, opposite to the Shrine of Primus, and bath them whit the energon of a living cybertronian. My energon, which I collect from a secondary fuel line in my wrist. _

_And finally, I say the words that, hopefully, would make the Unmaker answer my request._

_For a long moment, nothing happens, and I begin to think that it hadn't work, but then… The air in the room became more and more cold by the breems, and I can feel that something else is in the room whit me, and, despite the sheer size of that basement, I suddenly feel like the walls are closing on me and that I must get out of here fast!_

_But I never had the time to even get up from my kneeling position in front of the shrine. Which shrine suddenly grew brighter and brighter, and crack appears in the crystalline surface, until… It exploded in a million of tiny pieces that rain on me and around me, cutting me superficially and making me scream in fear. I had curled myself on a little ball on the floor to avoid being hurt too badly, and then, I didn't dare to get up, sensing a terrible presence whit me on the room, leaning over me where the shrine of Primus had been a moment ago. _

_I don't want to see what's there whit me, even if I can guess quite well what IT is… _

_The Unmaker had answer my request._

"_**WHO DARE CALL ME HERE?"**_

_A terrible and deeply evil voice said, making me flinch and cower in sheer terror. I had never really thought it would work… What did I do? WHAT DID I DO!?!_

"_**ANSWER ME**__**, MORTAL, BEFORE I DESTROY YOU AND TAKE YOUR SPARK TO THE PIT WHIT ME!"**_

"_I…"_

_Whoa, I'm surprised I'm still able to speak at all… I managed to continue._

"_I am here to ask for a request, ho Great One!"_

_I feel amusement coming from the being in front of me at that comment, but there is still anger and pure evil that are the most powerful things I could feel emanating from HIM. _

"_**A REQUEST? HOW INTERESTING… SPEAK, MORTAL, BUT KNOW SOMETHING BEFORE YOU DO: ONCE THE DEAL IS MADE, NOTHING WILL UNDO IT, SO THINK VERY CAREFULLY ABOUT WHAT YOUR GOING TO ASK, LITTLE SPARK.**__** AND KNOW THAT EITHER: I WILL OWN YOUR SPARK AS PAYMENT FOR MY DOING."**_

_At that, my doubts returns in forces, but it's way too late to turn back now. I'm certin that, wathever I decide to not ask anything in the end, my spark would still belong to HIM, and that I'm condemned to the Pit for the mere fact that I dared to call HIM. I'm doomed, one way or another. But I take my time to think of my request carefully. Then I speak again._

"_I… Understand, and I accept the terms."_

_Now, I feel that HE's quite content whit my decision. I heard a spark-freezing chuckle, and then, the voice spoke again._

"_**STATE YOUR REQUEST, THEN."**_

"_I… I wish to see my loved ones, my family, alive once again. I hadn't have the chance to properly bid them farewell before they were taken away brutally from me. I want them back."_

_The sound that I heard after that will be imprinted in my memory bank for the rest of my functioning days. That laugher is the most disturbing, spark-freezing, terrifying I'd ever heard and will ever heard again, and I cower in fear, curling again into a ball._

"_**YOUR REQUEST… IS GRANTED!"**_

_Many things happen simultaneously after that. First, I felt a excruciating pain ran through me, from the inside of my Spark chamber, and it was like my Spark itself was slowly torn in two. The sensation was sickening and I screamed so loud I thought I had fritzed my vocaliser. At my sheer horror, I saw a light slowly coming out of my chest, and I knew that it was my Spark I was seeing in front of me, being slowly torn off my body and floating to the stretched hand of the being standing in front of me and then being crushed in the thigtens fist. I collapsed to the floor and curled into the tightest ball I could muster, whimpering pitifully in raw terror and wave after wave of pain assaults my Spark._

_Apparently, I still had my Spark inside my chest, because I could feel it… Or at least a part of it was still mine… But it felt… weird. As if a part of me was lost, missing, brutally ripped from me by uncaring, rough hands. I was now… something less than a Cybertronian. Not a complete being, for I had only half a Spark left, and the idea terrorised me to the very core._

"_**THE PAYMENT IS NOW DONE. YOU **__**BELONG TO ME, JAZZ, FROM NOW ON, AND UNTIL THE END OF TIMES. YOU HAD DONE YOUR PART OF THE DEAL. NOW I DO MINE…"**_

_The way HE said those words, I knew something was terribly wrong… And that a terrible thing was going to happens. Not only to me but to every Sparks left on the destroyed city._

"_WAIT! Wait! I… I take it back! I don't wan't you to do anything! Leave those poor Sparks rest in peace, I beg you!"_

_I had to try, at least, but a new wave of pain silences me and a rumbling, deep laugher was my only answer. It was too late for that. It had already begun. The ground beneath me was shaking, and parts of the already damaged walls were crumbling because of the increasing deep vibration from the ground._

_Another sound invaded the place. A sound that made my Spark stopped in my chest. Footsteps. Unsteady, slow footsteps, lots of them, coming this way. Hundreds of footsteps, and, deep down, I knew exactly what it was…_

_How could I have been so foolish? Did I really believed that a being like the Unmaker will play fair and do what I asked the way I asked it?_

_I was a fool, and I was about to pay the price for my madness…_

_A huge hand closed around me just has I saw the first creatures enter the room, and I let out a low whimper of despair. It was them, no doubt, but they were the way they had been AFTER they had been killed… My family… or what was left of it. Grotesque parody of the loved ones I wanted so deeply to see alive once again. _

_Nightblender was missing part of his chest and his open –and empty - Spark chamber left no doubt about the fact he was still dead. He misses a part of his faceplates too, the right side completely melted and torn. He was covered in his vital fluids and hissing like a beast. Flylightning and the twin sparklings weren't better… Disgusting remains of a massacre, growling and shrieking like the monster they had become… Because of me! And in all those creatures, I couldn't see any trace of a Spark. _

_They were still all dead, even if they were walking once again. The hunger and the lack of any conscience in what remains of my family convince my that they were truly dead, and now I had condemned those I loved the most to an eternity of that joke of a "life"._

"_No…" I managed to choke out before loosing consciousness. "It wasn't what I asked for… I'm sorry… Sorry…"_

_An evil laugher shaking me to the core was the last thing I heard before blacking out…_

-End Flashback-

**oOo**

I saw them again… Nightblender and his family…

But now, after 28 Vorns of decaying process, they were almost unidentifiable. Rotten circuitry and missing dermaplate showing loosens muscle cables and rusted hydraulic parts all over their bodies… Their DEAD bodies, I remind myself bitterly. I cower on the floor, crawling as far away from their approaching form as I could, and I whisper an unending row of "I'm sorry…".

What the Pit have I done?...

It's me who are the monster, here, not them. They are the victims of my folly, which had turned them into those creatures…

I curled into a ball, drowning in the deepest of all despairs. If I am to die right now, I will welcome it whit relief.

But I heard a new scream outside the room. I new set of voices… Three of them, I think. But I may be hearing things, it wouldn't surprise me… I'm more than half crazy by now. But what if it's really them? Sunny and sides, and the third must be Goldendeath… I want to shout to them to get out, to flee when they still had the chance, but I can't. My vocaliser seems to be disconnected or frozen whit total fear and sickening despair.

But I hope I'm not hearing things, though…

_-TBC-_

R&R, please, people!

Next chapter will be the last! I hope you're not too angry by the way I made Jazz so OOC in that part… And the way I tortured im so badly! Anyway, I hope you liked!


	6. No escape!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say here apart that it'll be mucho creepy ahead. Even more than the last chapter, I think, but from another angle entirely. Anyway, Enjoy! This chapter leaves Jazz alone a little, the poor thing… The POV is from others characters, Sunny and my OC, mostly.

Enough talking! And don't forget to review!

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M for total creepiness and horror

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_No Escape!_

_Sunstreaker POV_

The walk into the ruined city was a true challenge, and not only because Sideswipe was hurt. The limits of the city were way farther away than I had thought at first. Besides, Sides was very weak and his condition seems to degrade more and more as the times goes by. He was weakening fast, and I didn't like it one bit…

According to my internal clock, we had been walking for at least three cycles by now.

"Sunny, please… Stop… I'm… I'm not feeling good…"

As my brother talks to me, I stopped and open the link fully between us to have a peek on his condition. I felt his pain and his growing weakness like they're my own, and the intensity made me shiver a little. I HAVE to get Sideswipe some help fast! I'm so worried it's like I'm hurt myself. I feared he's not gonna make it if I don't get us out of that Pit-Hole soon…

I take a good look at our surrounding, and as I couldn't see or ear anything threatening near our position, I declared that it's safe to take a break around here for a while.

"Ok, 'bro, we'll take a break. Hum, let's see…" A looks around at the buildings and rubbles until I find a suitable shelter. "Here, Sides. Can you make it? It's only a bit away."

"Yeah… Yeah, I think so, 'bro…"

"That's my 'bro! Come on, we can't stay here in the open."

I flinched a little at the weakness I can feel in the voice and through the bond whit my brother. I definitely didn't like at all. The sooner we can get out of here, the better. That wound wasn't that bad! I may not be a medic, like Ratchet, but I can tell a minor wound from a fatal one easily, because I'm a warrior, and had my share of wounds during all theses vorns. I did have some experience on the matter.

I shrugged the thought away and half-dragged, half-carried Sideswipe towards the remains of a tower not too far away form were we are. I didn't like the look of the thing, but it's in a far better shape than any of the other buildings in the entire city, so… In a way, it reminds me of the Tower of Primus, on Iacon, before the war… Maybe it was that town Tower of Primus, it's possible.

Anyway, I have no choices in the matter. Sides needs his rest before we can go any further. I found an open gateway on the back of the building and a fly of stairs going underground, into a basement.

"Great! Another basement… As if I need it… I bet that place's crawling whit energon thirsty zombies…" I muttered between my clenched theet before stepping to the threshold.

But before I could set a foot on the first walk, I'm startled by a piercing scream and pulled so hard I fell on my aft outside the door. Jumping to my feet as soon as I can, I look in disbelief at my brother, who appears to be the source of the commotion. His screams are totally freaking and deafening and chilled me to the core.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE, SUNNY! IT'S GONNA TAKE MY SPARK TO THE PIT! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME! DON'T LET IT! DON'T LET IT!"

I grabbed my 'bro by the shoulders and yelled as loud as him, completely terrified.

"SIDESWIPE! CALM DOWN! NOTHING'S GONNA TAKE YOU ANYWHERE!"

I have to scream louder to be heard above my twin deafening cries. Never had I see my brother so deeply, so completely terrorised, and it's chilling me like if iquid nitrogen runs through my energon lines. I shake him firmly by the shoulder I already hold to try and make him stop. He had to kick out of that spark-wrenching trance.

"SIDES! LOOK AT ME! LISTEN TO ME! NOTHING-IS-GONNA-TAKE-YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND BRO?"

I steel my resolve and open the bond fully once more. I have to calm him down before he attracted all the creatures on us whit his tantrum! But, as soon as I do it, what I felt was… not my brother. Not entirely. It was something else inside of his Spark along whit him, and it was dark, cold, incredibly evil and as ancient as the universe itself. It scared me to death! What was happening to my bro?! What's tainting the bond?!

The deafening screams doesn't seems to be going to end soon even whit my soothing through our link, so, to avoid being caught in the open by the monsters infesting the city, I dragged my bro to a nearby pile of rubble who can give a decent cover for a little while.

And then, I hit Sideswipe. Hard.

"Sideswipe! Listen to me! Focus on me, on my voice, on my presence on the bond! I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you, bro!"

It was starting to work. I felt my brother's will overcome and drowned the dark presence tainting his side of the bond and I help him as best I can. The screams started to softens to finally, after a couple of breems, settled to a low, scared whimper. Sideswipe had shut his optics down and curled into the smallest, tightest ball he could muster on the corner of the shelter we're on, rocking back and forth slowly, his hands covering his audio receptors. He looked like a terrified sparkling and it pained me greatly to see him like that, so vulnerable. The fierce warrior seems to be gone for now, and I don't know how to reach him.

I kneeled beside him and wrapped my arms protectively around his trembling frame, taking him into a warm embrace, and whispering soothingly into his audios because I honestly don't know what else to do to try and comfort him. I'm a little lost…

"There, there, it's alright, Sides, I'm here, and nothing's gonna hurt ya or take ya as long as I stay here. Shhh, trust me, I'll protect ya, bro. Forever and ever…"

_*Ha, what did Ratch, or 'Hide, would say of they see me like that! My reputation would be ruined… Caring and loving aren't exactly qualities that often apply to me!* _I thought as I rocked my twin softly, gently, bathing him into the warmth of my Spark. _*Heh… Figures… I'm not as psychopathic as everybody thought I am.*_

_Goldendeath POV_

After taking off, I spent many cycle surveying the area and monitoring the movements of the creatures around the ruined city. Below me, there seems to be hundreds of theses things, mostly gathered in the streets, but there must be many more still hiding in the remains of the buildings. How many of theses creatures are there, I wonder, as I fly over them, way out of range.

Heh, look at them…

Looked like a bunch of processorless retro-rats running blindly in circles, attacking all that's moving! As mindless as cyber-insects and swarming everything like cyber-insects too.

Stupid, disgusting creatures…

Attacking and tearing apart one another like rabid organics. In a way, I thought sarcastically, they're not unlike the Decepticons… They only have a little less processor than the average 'Con. And I'm feeling generous by saying that. It's very mean to the poor creatures!

I let out a dry and cold laugh at my own bad-spirited joke, and then frowned a little as a new rampage blossom in an alleyway below me. At least thirty mecha-zombies are feasting on the remains of a couple of unfortunate cyber-cats that had the bad luck to wander into the limits of the cursed city. I tch-ed and thought that, to be accurate, a good kill must be methodically delivered. Planned, even, if possible. Even in the heath of battle, I deeply despise mindless slaughter. I may be considered a psychotic murderer by my pairs, but I'm not a monster. I always kill whit efficiency and style, even when I intended on giving a slow and painful death.

What I see right now made me angry and sick. Mindless beasts…

But, in the middle of all that madness, I can't find what I'm looking for. I can't find any of my teammates, and I can't manage to gather the Spark to get away without them either. I sighed as I thought that my time in the Autobots rank had softens me more than I had thought… When I was still whit the Decepticons, I hadn't even think twice before taking off and letting the other found their own way back.

For now, I hadn't found any of my teammate. Maybe they're all dead, maybe not, and it's that uncertainty that keeps me here and searching for any traces of them. If so, I have to see their cold, dead bodies walking in circle like mindless drones looking for fresh energon to drink and metal flesh to tear apart.

Only then I could get away without a second thought.

_*Huh… What's this?*_

Speaking of the Fallen… Just beneath me, walking out of a collapsed building, I see what may be the remains of the little newbie – what's his name, again? – that Ironhide was currently training. The weapon specialist's apprentice.

Ho, yeah, Stormcloud… Loud and noisy, I won't regret him. Or what was left of the mech… Heh... must have fallen into a bad crowd sometime along the way, by the look of it. He was short of an arm and part of his chest is also missing, showing a cold and empty Spark chamber. He had an optic dangling precariously on a cheekplate by one wire, and the other completely missing, too.

_*farewell, poor young fool… Just one less worthless aft to drag out of this Pit-Hole.*_

I see him jump another of those pathetic piles of rotten circuitry and tearing the thing limbs off because the poor creature had shoved him a little too hard. I laugh a little and thought that he's still a jerk even in death. I have tom give him that: he's as temperamental in his death as he had been in life.

After that little entertainment, I fly off and take a path to the center of the city. As I got closer, I notice something odd. There more and more zombies on the streets as I close by to the Tower that stand on the center of the city. They seems to be walking toward that specific area They're all converging on the direction of that particular building, no doubts about that, and I wonder why.

But then again, did mindless zombies have to have a purpose to do anything?

If I'm not mistaken, this tower designs reminds me of the Tower of Primus from Vos, were I grew up. So, this must be the Tower of that city that the zombies were slowly crowding. How interesting…

Suddenly, as I came even closer to the Tower, I felt a shiver running down my spinal unit. A power is coming from that thing, and it's calling to my Spark. It seems to seek the darker side of my Spark and tried to make it drown the rest of me. I pulled out, shifting my path to turn away from that dark and evil influence I feel in me.

No one's gonna influence my Spark. It's mine and mine alone.

But what could that thing be? It's incredibly powerful and ancient, and totally evil… Reminds me of the legends of the Unmaker that I heard as a sparkling.

As I change direction and let my optics wander to the ground for a klik or two, I spot a spec of bright yellow and red. I closed in and it looks like theses slaggin' twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I snicker a little at the sight that greets my optics. They're cuddling together in the rubbles of some structure. CUDDLING! Mwhahahaha! I almost fell from the sky laughing at the mere vision of that! I made sure I have a record of that cute moment in my memory chips for future uses. So much for the reputation of the slaggers once we get back to the base… That's not something you see every days…

I land right in front of them, making the dust lift and clouding me a little, and I say, snickering and grinning evilly.

"Well well well… Look at what I found. A pair of frightens little sparkling cuddling together in the rubles…"

I folded my arms above my canopy and waited.

_No one POV_

When he heard the loud 'thump' of something big landing just in front of him, Sunstreaker jumped to his feet, weapon drawn and ready to fire to any threat that may be in range. As soon as the dust cleared and he could see who was there whit them, he let out a relieved sight and lower his gun. At least, it wasn't another of those zombies' things…

He pfft-ed at the comment that the black and gold seeker had made, but otherwise, he didn't even bother to grace him whit an answer. He shot him a dirty glare and snorted dismissively before kneeling down beside his twin, draping his arms around his trembling frame. Sideswipe had keened and cowers when he heard the loud noise and now he seems to be afraid again. He tried to shush him to calm down again, whispering into his audios. The Seeker watched it whit amusement and smugness.

"What do you want, airhead?" Asked the yellow twin coldly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Sunshine." He shot a look at the red twin, who was curled in a shaking ball in the corner of the pile of rubbles, and asked. "What's his malfunction?"

"Don't call me Sunshine, slaghead!" Started Sunstreaker whit a glare, and then he sighed and added. "He's hurt, bad. He's been bitted during our last battle whit these monsters, I think, and now…" For once, the golden warrior seems at a lost of words, what was a first for him, and terribly afraid. "It's changing him… It's stating to turn him into… something else. I don't even know what's going on and I don't know what to do." He put a gentle hand on his chest and then on his brother's chest to illustrate his next words, said whit a terrifying intensity. "I can feel it through the bond."

He whispered something into his twin audio when the red warrior let out an anguish cry, tightening his embrace a little to try and reassure him a little.

"So, have you seen the others? Jazz and Stormcloud? I really wanna know we aren't alone in that mess…" Asked Sunstreaker whit painful hope leaning in his voice.

A little taken aback by the golden warrior behaviour, which was very out of character, and the red one obvious sickness, Goldendeath unfold his arms and frowned deeply. He didn't know how to deal whit such display. He was no psychologist or medic at all. So, he did the only thing he could right now, what was answering the question Sunstreaker just asked him.

"I don't know for Jazz, for I don't saw him during my flight above the town, but I did saw Stormcloud earlier." He creepy smile layed on the corner of his lips as he remembered what he saw when he spotted the young recruit in a crowd of zombies. It amuses him greatly, even now. "He was as dead as they come, and as mindless as a headless organic, too. Feasting and tearing apart whatever come in range of his clawed hands whit all the other creatures. All torn up he was the poor fool. Must have run into a bad crowd…"

At that, the yellow twin jaw hit the floor… figuratively speaking of course! How could anybody talk about the dead in such a dismissive, disgusting way? He knew that the dark Seeker was a bad case of psycho, but he never expected that at all…

Well… Maybe a little, for he had seen the flier take a lot of joy in inflicting death and watching other mechs die by another hand. But hey! That was pure and simple wickedness and even a bit of evilness, pure and simple!

"You sure? It may have been somebody else…" Asked Sunny hopefully, for it may have been a mistake from the Seeker part. "All those things are all alike for me…"

"Not for me, and yeah I'm pretty sure of that." Replied the seeker whit an annoyed growl. "I can distinguish those things from one another, and he was way fresher than any of the other around, believe me. Anyway, he's dead, so he can't complaint anymore." After a moment of reflexion, he decided to tell him the other thing he had noticed during his flight. "I saw something else. The creatures are all converging toward a specific area. A tower in the center of the city, not far from here. May be the local Tower of Primus by the look of it… Something in there's calling theses monsters."

"How do you know that?" Asked sunstreaker suspiciously. He sure didn't trust the black and gold seeker. "YOU are certainly not one of them… Hum… All things considered… Don't answer that part. Psycho…" Muttered the golden warrior into his breath, and then he added, more concerned. "This building… It's what had caused Sideswipe's sickness to manifest not long ago. I intended to use it as a temporary shelter because it was much better preserved than the rest of that Pit-Hole. He had started to yell and lost it the second I tried to drag him in there…"

At that moment, apparently guessing his brother was talking about him, Sideswipe opens his optics and shot them both a very disturbing glare. His optics was dimmed and a faint red glow can be discerned in them. And his voice, as he spoke, was a little different… deeper than normal.

"HE his down there. HE will take our Sparks to the Pits whit him. Yes He will… And then, we'll be doomed until the end of times!"

A heavy silence fell after that, the two other mech looking in puzzlement at the apparent nonsense Sideswipe was speaking. They then shared a look of concern and puzzlement, and in Goldendeath case, annoyance at such a display. If he could, the Seeker may had rolled his optics.

"What is he babbling about?"

"He had been saying that 'til I dragged him too close to that fraggin' tower… At least, he didn't yell that time… And no, I don't know what it means more than you do, so slag of, afthead!" He then shrugged and added, looking scared and worried sick for his twin. "He's not himself, and I'm scared I'm loosing him slowly. I can sense him weakening into the bond. He's slowly fading away…"

In a rare display of affection, Sunstreaker hugged his brother tighter to his chest, nesting his head into the crook of his neck whit a hand and kissing the top of his helm softly. He was apparently oblivious about the fact that he was watched right now, and didn't seem to care one bit anyway. What matters was Sides, and the state he was in right now. Energon tears were threatening to pour out of his optics, burning like an acid, and he honestly didn't care if he let them out. It was too much looking at Sideswipe slowly fading, and being replaced by something else entirely different. It was worse then simply dying… And he would follow him as soon as the transformation was complete.

And it was nothing he could do to help him.

"Ho, phu-LEASE! Stop being so mushy or I swear I'll purge my tanks" Snickered the Seeker not-so-gently. "Apparently, whatever's affecting him is coming from that slaggin' tower. So, I suggest we got here, and blast it to the moon!"

Angered, Sunstreaker slowly got up to his feet, coming to his full height, and looked the bitchy, snickering Seeker strait in the optics. They were more or less the same height, after all. He let a hand securely on Sides's shoulder as he did that, though, because he feared that, if he broke the contact totally, he would lost him. Quickly, he managed to kick the other just below the knees and made the flier land on his aft.

"That's for laughing at us, slagtard!" bellowed the yellow warrior fiercely, growling deeply at the fallen flier. He stayed on that position a moment before saying something else. "But yeah, I agree. We have to go inside that place and see what's going on before…"

He was cut by sideswipe, which suddenly jumped on his feet and snaked his arms around him, squeezing him almost painfully. He was also shrieking loudly and screamed like a possessed mech.

"NO! I CAN'T GO IN THERE! I CAN'T! NONONONONOOO!"

"Whoa! SIDES, CALM DOWN!" Yelled Sunny, trying to restrain a kicking and trashing Sideswipe.

"Knock him down, for Primus sake! He'll attract all the creatures in the city on us at that range!" Hissed Goldendeath as he looked around nervously and hurriedly. "Do it or I'll shut him down permanently!"

"Hey, shut your vocaliser, aft! I'm trying, but he's really lost it this time!"

After a moment and a lot of persuasion and coaxing, Sideswipe was finally subdued and silenced. But honestly, Sunstreaker looked about to blow a circuit because of that crazy ordeal. The sooner they made it stop the better…

Later, they had managed to enter the tower undetected – or they thought they were undetected, not knowing that their every move were closely followed since their arrival – and now, they were standing in front of a large door made of some sort of crystalline matter. Weird noises were coming from the other side of the door, a deep rumble that may be a voice, and a low, almost impossible to heard whisper, that was certainly another voice.

After a last look, the Seeker kicked the door as Sunstreaker tightens his hold on his very squirming brother to prevent him from fleeing.

The sight that greeted them was unbelievable and, to say the least, completely terrifying.

_-TBC-_

REVIEWS!!! Thank you… I hope I hadn't made the twins to OOC I that chapter, Too. It's the first time I really play whit them.


	7. Epilogue: What Happened in the End

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers, that's for sure. Otherwise, I'd be rich!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait on this story! I had forgotten about this! I am SO sorry, really! There's a new chapter! Probably not the last but there will not be much after this part… Anyway, lot's of horror and mech gore ahead, and MPreg of a weird style too, inflation and Tentacle atyle! You've been warned!

**Warnings: **horror and a lot of mech gore…

**Rated:** M for total creepiness and horror

**Cybertron's Night of the Living Dead**

_What happened in the ends..._

The creature that was towering above the prone form of Jazz was nothing like anything the cold, ruthless warrior had ever seen. It was tall…Taller than any mech he knew, taller than the room because it was visibly crouching to fit on the place. And that room was huge… Which made the monster, or demon, or whatever it was, incredibly tall. And it was surroundedby a shroud of ever moving shadows, shaping and twisting like it was a living creature seeping out the demon's plating. And the whispers… the whispers, dark, filled with fear, pain and madness, were stabbing their very core, invading their CPU and thoughts like a poison, making them numb and dizzy. They couldn,t see the face of the creature just yet, though, he was bck to them, looking at the form of Jazz, whom was tied up the Shrine of Primus in front of the horrible monster. They could see him between his parted legs, and for the briefest moment, their optics met. He met Sunstreaker's optics and he could see he was far gone. Almost mad by now, but nonetheless begging him with his remaining sanity to flee while they still can.

Sunstreaker, still cradling his keening, blabbering brother in a firm grip, only stared at the sight. He returned the smaller silver mech's look and mouthed something like 'I can't leave you'. Then the demon-mech moved and blocks his view of Jazz, cutting the spell and letting the mech frowning and gaping. Beside him, the seeker had frozen too, shocked by the sight they were facing. For the longest time, no one said a word, aside from Sideswipe's incoherent blabber, and in the ends, it was the movement of the… creature, the demonic apparition, whom was turning to face the newcomers that made them move.

Sunstreaker and Goldendeath moved fast to jump behind a crate and crouch there before the demon's optics fell on them, stabbing them down and dooming them. But they had a little peek of his faceplates, and it was horrible enough…Worst then his general looks… He had faceplates that look like a skull, without dermaplates or armour, and without real optics, and his sharp dental plating was showing horribly in the middle of it, razor-sharp and deadly looking. And his optics were empty, only filled with demonic red flames, just like the mecha-zombies outside but worst. Like it was from there they were getting their own disgusting parody of a life. And it was probably true.

"What the frag is that?..." Whispered Sunny just loud enough so the seeker could hear him. "It… It's crazy I know but… It looks like those old images of the Unmaker from the Primus's Verses…"

Gold briefly shot a look towards the scene on the large alcove where the Shrine of Primus still stood, broken, torn and blacken by the dark power of the entity hovering above it, but standing anyway. This was maybe a good sign that they weren't completely and utterly slagged after all… But the golden and black seeker really doubted it. He had never been a believer but this… They say that if you believe in the Devil, you must believe in it's opposite too so… There stood the Unmaker, tall and scary and very real in his foul glory… Maybe Primus wasn't as far away as he appears to be most of the time. When he saw those empty, flame-filled optics turns his way, something told the seeker to answer, to hold those optics and to get to his Master… He growled deeply and shook himself, ducking behind the crate again and hissing. No, he wasn't a monster like this! He will not follow this… This Demon!

"It looks like it, Sunshine. It may be some kind of big hallucination, but I doubt it. Those things outside weren't faked. And I bet that this thing is their Master, their Maker or whatever, and he gave them that kinda life… IF we can call it a life…"

Sideswipe was holding tight into his brother and saying apparently incoherent words but… Sunny reached through the bond and found something even stranger. His brother was indeed infected by that bite he got earlier, but something else that the fouls presence of the Unmaker was in his spark, and it felt like getting stronger by the minute. And using his untainted end of the bond, his sane half of the spark, to get into existence. And all of a sudden, Sides stopped blabbering and spoke clearly for the first time in a little while.

"Get me closer to the Shrine of Primus. Please, don't argue with me! Just get me closer! Primus spoke to me… I know what to do!"

Sunny and Goldendeath shared a look and then the yellow warrior bit his lower lip, looking deeply worried. What if Sides had completely lost it this time? They'll only jump in the Beast's claws! But then again… there was that weird… something… in his brother's spark, something bright and pure, and not foul like the Demon's presence. He stilled himself and nodded sharply.

"Help me, Goldy! It's not like we have anything else to try against… him…"

Soon they were moving slowly and silently towards the alcove and the Shrine, using the crumbled columns, shadows and every little hiding spot they can use. But at a time, Sunstreaker shot a look at the Shrine and Jazz bound to it, and the sight he caught made his energon run cold and his Spark freeze in his spark casing… Jazz was writing in dire pain and arched in his bounds, but that wasn't the worst, the Unmaker was crouched over him and had some sort of… tentacle thing inserted in his port, his legs were parted almost painfully by the look of it, and… Sunstreaker gulped and looked away, feeling sick to the tanks and spinal unit tingling with fear and disgust. He saw Jazz's abdomen… swell like he was with sparkling but growing at a sickeningly fast speed! And from the corner of his optics, he saw it was not going to stop soon because he now looks like he was with triplets and getting worst… And prayed primus they were able to stop the monster before Jazz's was dead…

**oOo**

_Jazz's POV_

Jazz caught the optics of Sunstreaker and silently begged him to go away, flee, as far as he could before it was too late. But he couldn't make sure they do what he told him to do as he was once again surrounded by the Unmaker presence and pinned painfully to the hard metal by an invisible but powerful force. He felt that same force map every last inch of his chassis, seams, nodes, wires and all. He writhed and moaned at the unwilling arousal that provoked and arched slightly, panting. Those ghostly claws were everywhere on him, and he couldn't think strait… He had to! He couldn't just lay there unmoving like a… dead body…

"W-What do y-you w-want from m-me?... D-didn't I g-gave y-ya e-enough?... Nng!... P-please!"

Jazz arched and begged more as his crotch and hips plates were torn off, exposing his port and spike housing and the smaller aft port. He shivered the cold atmosphere of the cave chilling his are dermaplating. The dark, tall figure let out a spark freezing chuckled and answered as he was exploring the port and the aft, and the spike housing with those invisible servos. They felt more like twisting, flexible tentacles made of energy, of those living shadows the entity was surrounded by. He felt some prod his port and one even wriggle its way up his aft port and he keened in pain and unwanted arousal. His spike finally started to unsheathe and another tentacle wraps around it as soon as it was out, and stroke it almost gently. Then the deep, rumbling and resonating voice filled the room again, dark and amused, full of mischief and sadism.

"**I TOLD YOU I CAN DO WITH YOU AS I SEE FIT, LITTLE JAZZ… I WATCHED YOU ALL THOSE VORNS, YOU KNOW, LITTLE MECH? YES, I DID… AND I SEE YOU HAVE A BIG EGO, WAY BIGGER THAN NEEDED…"**

He heard that dark, amused and sadistic chuckled fill his very spark again as the tentacles continues to wriggle their way into him and pleasured him to a certain point. And then, when Jazz was about to overload, they were retired and two tentacles thing shot off the Demon's body,, from behind his crotch area, and quickly linked with the small mech, so big they were horribly painful to get in even with the lubrication provided by the previous ministrations. Ha arched and gasped sharply as he was stretched to the limits, and then sobbed a little because he just understood what he was about to get.

"No! P-please, not that! Haa!... I…I beg you!..."

"**BEGGING IS USELESS, MORTAL." **Said the voice again, coming from everywhere at once and making the walls shake as the tentacles stuffed into both of the smaller mech's ports moved deeper and, making him moan and arch more. **"YOU ARE WEAK, YOU ARE PATHETIC AND A MERE BUG TO ME. AND I WANT TO REMIND YOU JUST HOW LOW AND SMALL YOU ARE… BY DEFLATING THIS OVERSIZED EGO YOU HAVE! YOU THINK HIGHLY OF YOURSELF AND YOUR SKILLS, BUG? I'LL MAKE YOU LOOKS THE SIZE OF YOUR OVERINFLATED EGO…"**

Jazz then felt a jolt of pain shot up his ports and something was starting to fill him… Fill his gestation chamber, which had been breached by the tentacle thing filling his port. He let out a loud scream of pain as he was starting to feel the fullness, and it wasn't an agreeable sensation at all. And it was getting worst by the second, the inner pressure making his outer armour snap open and fall from his body as it was getting bigger and rounder. He almost fainted when he dared to online his optics and saw what was really going on. He looked overdue with triplets of about two months… At this rate, he was going to pop soon! The chamber will eventually breach and it will kill him! He was going to die… and of a horrible death, just as he had foreseen it… His return here was spelling his doom! Warning started to flash on his CPU about critical pressure and breaching point almost reached but he couldn't do a thing about it.

From the corner of his optics he saw movement, and at the same time he felt the filling stopping. He was still in pain and unable to move because of the horrible state his body was in, but he could turn his helm to see what happened to make the monster stop his slow and painful torture. And he froze at the sight.

**oOo**

_Sunstreaker's POV_

They managed to reach the nearest spot to the Shrine they could get to without being spotted, and the yellow warrior was about to jump and DO something to help Jazz when his brother bested him. Sideswipe had came out of his trance-like thing after he was bitten and now, he looks like he knew exactly what he have to do. He got to the Shrine, crouched behind it and then, what happened was so fast he could never really recall what it was. But one second there was only his bro there and then… There was something else. He could still feel his brother through their bond but he was covered by something else way more powerful.

And a bright, blindingly white and tall figure stood in his place, in the spot he occupied, and the Shrine was all alight and white-hot bright. And the dark form of the Unmaker, the demon that had been torturing Jazz, recoiled at the sight of it. Once the figure had apparently left his brother he collapsed to the floor, and Sunstreaker was fast to come to his side and pull him away from the dark and menacing figure standing next to the shrine. He saw from the corner of his optics the tall, white form taking a Cybertronian shape, but bright and white, gleaming, perfect in all aspects and forms. It looks like those old representations of Primus he saw in the Temples when he was still a Sparkling, before the war. But he was more concerned by his brother to care right now, even if the new presence was almost impossible to ignore. It was powerful, bright and radiating pure an untainted kindness and love.

And when it spoke, its voice as perfect as its frame. Powerful, kind and pure as crystal, filling them room in the same way the dark demon did, but without threatening to make the building collapse with every words. Softer, in a way, but no less powerful.

"**BROTHER, IT HAD BEEN A WHILE…RELEASE THOSE POOR SOULS AND BEGONE! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF."**

The dark figure seems to shrink a little and then took another step backward, looking less powerful and menacing now that he was bathed in his brother's light. Something clicked in Sunny's mind then, as he was finally getting his brother to wake up, and he gapped in shock, before falling to his knees in fear and raw adoration.

If the dark and evil figure was unmistakably the Unmaker incarnated, then the white, bright, kind form must be his brother…Meaning they were in the presence of Primus himself! The dark one seems to shudder and then straightens in defiance, growling and hissing like a wounded beast.

"**BROTHER…WHAT A NICE SURPRISE…BUT I WILL NOT LEAVE! I STILL HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO HERE. SPARKS TO GATHER, WRETCHED FRAME TO TORTURE, AND THE LIKE…YOU KNOW ME. I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL I'M FINISHED!"**

The white and bright form let out a sound that sounded like a dismissive snicker, and waved a hand, which made the other form fly through the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud crash. There was a loud and wall-shateering scream of rage after ths and the dark presence rose again, radiating rage and murderous intent, darker and scarier than before. When he spoke again his voice made the walls, ground and ceiling tremble and shake like they were about to collapse as his harmonics were deeper, more pwerfull in his anger.

"**YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE, BROTHER…AND I WILL SEND YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! THOS PITIFUL INSECTS ARE MINE TO PLAY WITH AS I SEE FIT!"**

And then he made a movement and the dark tentacle-like shadows surrounding him shot forward towards the other form, wrapping around him and trapping him in a net of moving shadows, crushing and suffocating. The bright form groaned and seems to fell to his knees, briefly overpowered by this attack, but after a moment, it rose again with a powerful jolt of white and bright light shattering the shadow-tentacles and dissipating them into nothingness. And then seems to brush himself dismissively like if nothing ever happens.

Goldendeath and Sunstreaker were looking at all this with wide, disbelieving optics. Was it even possible...? This was just too weird and incredible to be true…Was it really two gods fighting in that half-destroyed basement? Maybe they were already dead and waiting to go to the Matrix, or the Pit, and the two were only a hallucination of their very last moments, because both of them doubted they have right to go to the Matrix… They weren't the nicest and best of mechs, far from it. But this experience, later on, will have o the two ruthless warriors; on al of the surviving witness in fact, deep consequences. You just can't witness such a thing and didn't get changed by the experience… But for the moment, Sunny was dragging his still dazed brother far from the center of the room where the titanic battle was taking place. The place was shaking and threatening to fall to their heads any moments now… parts of the walls and ceiling were falling to the ground and two of the remaining columns collapsed already. The dark seeker let his companion to sneak to jazz again and cut the bounds restraining him to the table, eyeing his unnaturally swollen midsection with fear and a bit of disgust. This demon was really a monster… the poor mech seems ready to pop any moment, as if he was pregnant and overdue with triplets. It was disturbing, but he nonetheless gathered his trembling and moaning form into his arms to slowly make his way back to the other two.

Sunny bit his lower lip when he saw his friend's state and shook his helm. This was so wrong… Poor Jazz was the better, funnier mech he ever knew! Why did he have to go through al this for a single youth mistake?! It was so unfair… All of this madness was totally unfair and they had to go away as soon as possible. The yellow twin couldn't help but put a inquisitive servo on top of the incredibly swollen abdomen and then felt a movement inside. He yelped and removed his hand with wide optics.

"What the frag…?! Gold, touch and tell me if you feel it too!"

The seeker eyed him suspiciously and did as he was told… then removed his hand quickly like he was burned with a loud curse.

"Holy Primus! What the frag are we gonna do now?! He's gonna spark some demon childs or what? Maybe we could just wait and kill whatever comes out as soon as it is sparked…"

They were cut in their rambling by Jazz's loud moan of pain, and he arched off the ground as his midsection was rippled with movements from inside. The two mechs recoiled in surprise and fear before sharing a concerned and helpless look. What could they do against this? Jazz was in pain, about to spark Primus knows what, and they weren't even able to help him… Until they felt something had changed in the room. Something was gone now, and the bright and kind presence was the only one still there. And was standing over them and looking down at them with kind and concerned optics.

Jazz moaned and writhed in pain again and a white, large servo lowered itself to cover his trembling and deformed frame, hiding him from view for a moment. Jazz's moans and screams of pain soon subsided and then stopped completely. The two other mechs shared a new look and then watched as the white entity removed its servo and revealed Jazz. He was almost back to his normal self. He only looks pregnant with a single sparkling and a month or two from delivering. He sat up slowly with a servo on his belly and shook his helm, groaning and sighing.

"What the frag happened? Is... Is the Unmaker gone now? You chased him away?..." he asked, looking at the tall, huge and overwhelming, highly good presence towering above them.

There was a light, really agreeable chuckle floating in the air, and the three mech looked in awe at the godly entity, unable to contain smiles at this. This crystalline laugh was just contagious, filling them with joy and warmth even in this dark and half-collapsed place.

"**YES, HE IS BACK IN HIS OWN REALM NOW. I 'KICKED HIS AFT' AS YOU MORTALS WOULD PUT IT…" **Another chuckle and then his voice got more serious and he added: **"AND ALL OF HIS TWISTED CREATIONS AND HIS DARK POWER ARE GONE FROM THS CITY, IT IS CLEANED NOW. THOSE POOR SPARKS COULD REST IN PEACE AT LEAST."**

His optics fell to Jazz again and he bathed him in a kind, sad look, bathing him in his presence for a moment, and the silver mech seems to relax and then, at the others surprise, a tear formed in the corner of his optic, a real tear, which was a first for Cybertronian. Cybertronian didn't shed tears when in pain or saddened like organic creatures do. They didn't have the systems built to do so. There were stories, tales about cybertronians who will shed tears in very specific and special situations. For example at the very brink of death, or in deep and pure joy or sadness. Or so the tales were saying… But to see it in real, it was something totally different. This single tear left jazz's optic to roll down his cheekplates and then hang on the edge of his chin for a split second before falling.

"I… I… Thank you…" Was all he could spit out as his vocal processor seems to be malfunctioning with the sadness and joy melted. "Is… Is my family… In peace at least?..."

"**YES THEY ARE. ****All of the poor wretched creatures inFesting this city are now returned to dust, they are in peace. AND NOW, YOU ALL HAVE TO RETURN TO YOUR PEOPLE. I WILL SEND YOU BACK."**

"Wait! What bout this?..."

Jazz was still stroking his midsection with a servo, still awed at what happened to him. He was with sparkling, that much was clear, but he didn't even remember when that could've happened, because he assumed it was there to begin with… Sparklings don't pop from nowhere. And then he remembers… the night before they got here to investigate all those disappearances, and the lost of this scouting team, he spent some times with his bondmate Prowl and they… Well they had some fun and spark merged as well as interfaced. He blushed madly and the white and kind presence seems to chuckle again as well, catching on his line of thoughts. He didn't have to say anything but made him understand it was indeed where it comes from. And the silver mech smiled and stoke his swollen belly again this time with love and joy. Prowl will be happy to see it… And he already got a name for the little one!

"Bluestreak…" he whispered, and smiled again.

Sideswipe then regain full consciousness and looked around with confused, dazed optics. Before his gaze fell on the towering bright form, and he froze. He could feel the power and kindness coming from this entity and that triggered something inside of him, some kind of holy adoration. Like he was in Primus's presences… Sunstreaker saw his brother awakening and got to his side to help him up. And chuckled at his shocked expression. He was about to say something but didn't had time as they were now bathed in a blinding light and for a breem, all was white and they couldn't say or do anything. And when the light subsided, they were not at the same place they had been before, but now a couple of minutes away from their own base. That kind and crystalline voice spoke a last time and then left them.

…_**YOU ARE BACK TO YOUR BASE NOW… I LEFT YOU CLOSE TO IT, BUT I HAVE TO BE GONE NOW… I CAN'T STAY HERE MUCH LONGER; IT WOULD DISTURB THE PHYSICAL WORLD TOO MUCH… FARWELL, MY CHILDRENS…**_

And then the presence was gone, and some minutes later, a group from the nearby base arrived, led by Ironhide and Prowl, and soon the surviving members of the team sent to Selonia to investigate were led inside the base and take care of. When they learned of their pupils deactivation, ratchet and Ironhide were both shocked and saddened, but they didn't held any grudge against Jazz for this after they heard the entire story. But Jazz still had to answer to his Leader for what happened and he was called into his office two days later, when he was revived and able to take it.

**oOo**

_Optimus's office, two days later_

When he enters the office, the first thing optimus's noticed on Jazz was his state. He heard it from Ratchet in his medical report from the survivors but didn't saw it himself until now. When he left a couple of days ago, Jazz was normal and not pregnant at all, and when he came back… He was looking height months pregnant! Ratchet made all sorts of tests on him but wasn,t able to tell what sped up this process that much. It wasn,t something medicine can explain, apparently, and what jazz told them in his debriefing report… Well, it was hard to believe at best!

Optimus had this report open in front of him and then looked up at his subordinate's rigid form, expression neutral and closed.

"I assume that all you reported in this is the exact recording of the events that took place on Selonia, hum? All of it… There is no exaggeration, or invention, into this, hum? So, tell me, Jazz, why couldn't I believe a word of what I am reading here? For me, it sounds like a horror bad horror holovid… Care to enlighten me, soldier?"

Jazz was silent for a moment, and then he sighed deeply in annoyance and resignation. He knew they wouldn't believe them, even if the three others were telling the exact same thing as him from their own point of view. They all saw what happened, they all met the unthinkable, and got away to tell the tale but… no one believed them. Even with the tangible proof his swollen belly was giving, they didn't believe him, and Ratchet poked and prodded him for hours to find a logical explanation for this. He didn't, but it wasn't going to stop him… He was ordered by Optimus to go see ratchet twice a day, or as much as the medic wanted to see him, to clear all this up. He feared they may want to examine and test on the infant when he would be born and he gritted his dentals at the idea. The mere though was making his energon blood boil in his line. The only mech supporting and helping him now was his bondmate Prowl…

"It is, Prime, I assure you. I didn't lie or made up anything! Every single bit of this story is true! Weren't you whom warned us about the weird things going on in this city to begin with? Well, we met those 'weird things' and it wasn't pretty! We lost two great recruits there! I want them to be honoured and remembered properly! They died an horrific death and deserved to be rewarded for their bravery! I will not stand for anything else, I swear!"

"I see. Sorry Jazz, but we sent some mech to investigate the city and they found nothing. Not a speck of what you described, not even a trace of those 'mech-zombies' or that demon on the Temple of Primus's basement, as you yourself said it was situated. They returned a joor earlier without any proof of this story of yours…"

Optimus was looking as neutral and closed as when Jazz came in. If he was angered or irritated by this, it wasn't showing on his faceplates or body language. He only shook his helm and sighed deeply in regret and sadness. He was obviously disbelieving of all this and shot Jazz a look that was saying 'tell the truth now or I will have to act accordingly', but Jazz already told him the truth! He couldn't invent a good but completely false story about decepticons on the city, WHICH would be lying! He was deeply disappointed by Optimus's reaction but it was understandable. He was a Commander, and he had an army to command. He couldn't focus on things like this, even more when they sounded like something out of a deranged CPU. He got up and circled his dek to stand in front of Jazz, and put both servos on his shoulder with a kinder, softer expression.

"I WANT to believe you, Jazz, honestly, but I am not the only one you have to convince, ad I have mechs to answer to as well. It pains me to do so but… I have to order you to stay on your quarters until the truth get out." He then looked up and sent a databurst to scramble the cameras and microphones temporarily, and then smiled at his little subordinate warmly, adding in an understanding voice. "Personally, I believe you. I saw too many weird and incredible things in my function to dismiss this that easily. And… I saw something like this a long time ago. So… I believe you, Jazz. I know things like the Unmaker exists, and if so, they certainly can be summoned into our world."

Jazz almost sobbed in relief. Optimus believed him! What he was saying earlier was only for the security cameras in the office, and nothing more! He will do his best to help him… Jazz put a trembling servo on his swollen belly and sighed shakily, bowing his helm.

"Thank you, Optimus… But what would you do for the others? Those who doesn't believe me or the others? I don't want my son to be an experiment subject…"

"And he won't!" Prime assured him with a smile, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "I will make sure he won't, believe me. He's literally a blessing from Primus to you and Prowl, and all of us. I will not permit him to be mistreated in any way. And I know ratchet will not either. He's a medic, he'll protect this life."

Jazz nodded and then winced as he felt a jolt of pain in his lower belly, and a sharp kick. Optimus noticed it and tilted his helm, holding him tighter to prevent him from falling.

"Are you alright, Jazz?"

"I… I think Bluestreak is ready to come into the world… Owch…"

Optimus didn't loose any time and called the medbay, telling ratchet to prepare for a delivery. And he carried the pained mech to the medbay himself and lowered him into the berth. Jazz had already broken the waters and was arching in a sharp pain rushing through his circuitry. Prowl was called and will be there soon, but in the meantime, Ratchet prepared the mech for the delivery. It took surprisingly little time… In one hour, the port shidfted large enough to allow the sparkling to come out, and then Ratchet smiled at him.

"You are ready to push now, Jazz. When the next contraction hit, push as hard as you can!"

Prowl entered the medbay at this moment and got to his mate's side, He took his servo and squeezed as he watched the sparkling being born.

"I'm sorry I took so long! So, how is it?"

"Ya didn't miss the important part, Prowler… Ya're jus in time…" jazz said a little tiredly, and he moaned and pushed as the contraction hit.

"Ho! I see! Well, continue, Jazz, you're doing great!"

It didn't took much more time for the little grey and red sparkling to be born, and he wailed loudly as soon as he was out. Ratchet cut the line and handed him to his mother, Jazz cradling the infant cybertronian to his chest. Bluestreak stopped wailing and looked with wide optics at his parents, blue optics curious and bright. And he started chirping and clicking away loudly, chatting like he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. That made Prowl frown and Jazz laugh heartedly, reaching to caress his son's doorwings softly. The infant leaned on the touch and purred loudly, tiny doorwings twitching. And then he yawned wide and curled into his mother's embrace more, falling into recharge. Ratchet cuckled at the display and then took the infant for a moment to give him his antivuiruses and shots.

"This one's a talker! He's perfectly healthy and normal, a beautiful baby Cybertronian, congratulation!"

"I'm glad… I was afraid something may be wrong with him knowing how… He was brought into existence." Jazz shivered at the thought of the torture he endured and gulped, rubbing his belly again. "It was the most horrible and terrifying experience ever… I thought I was about to die…"

"But you didn't, and Bluestreak is a healthy little sparkling. He's ours, whatever you may thing, and nothing will change it!" Prowl said and he caressed his son's cheek when Ratchet give him back to Jazz.

Jazz nodded and then lay back down on the cushions on his back, sighing. All was over… This madness, this nightmare, everything he did in the past… It was over for good. And he knew his family was now really in peace and with Primus. He smiled dreamily, and for a split second, he thought he saw them all, in the corner of the room smiling back at him and waving with love and pride for his new sparkling. And Jazz felt another tiny, crystalline tear form in his right optic and roll down his cheek, to fall from the edge of his chin like a diamond, shiny and pure.

"Thanks…" He whispered shakily, full of love and relief, to the now vanishing forms, and Prowl looked at him in puzzlement and looked at the empty corner he was staring at.

"What were you looking at, Jazz?"

"Nothing… Only some ghost that finally found peace…"

From death came life, and from the ashes grew the most beautiful flowers…

_-THE END!-_


End file.
